La Maga in Armatura e la ragazza ribelle
by Reier
Summary: Chi l'avrebbe mai detto che fino a qualche anno fa Erza aveva un'apprendista? Entrambe erano praticamente iseparabili ma che cos'è accaduto a questa giovane maga? Perchè adesso non è più a Fairy Tail?
1. Prologo

**Buongiorno! Oggi ho deciso di cominciare a caricare pian piano sul sito la prima delle storie che ho scritto su Fairy Tail. Fa parte di una serie di quattro racconti, ma vi avverto! Ho iniziato a scriverla prima di leggere il manga per intero e per questo ho lavorato un po' di fantasia. C'è un bel po' di OOC ed anche qualche personaggio a cui mi sono ispirata giocando a Castle Age. Ma vi prometto che vale comunque la pena leggere: anche se i protagonisti sono un po' diversi dal solito ho cercato di non lasciare niente in sospeso e di spiegare tutto.**

**Ovviamente nè Fairy Tail nè Castle Age mi appartengono e tutti i diritti vanno ai loro creatori!**

* * *

><p><strong>La Maga in Armatura e la ragazza ribelle<strong>

_They say bad things happen for a reason__  
>But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding<br>_

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
>Just prayin' to a god that I don't believe in<br>Cos I got time while she got freedom  
>Cos when a heart breaks no it don't break<br>No it don't break  
>No it don't break even no<em>

_(Breakeven - Scipt)_

**Prologo**

- Pensi che io sia davvero così spaventosa? - Lucy se ne stava seduta al bancone di Mirajane agitando lentamente il suo boccale di birra.

- Di me cosa pensi invece? Ti sembro spaventosa? - La donna si sporse verso di lei con un sorriso.

- Non sto scherzando … -

- Una volta la gente qui mi chiamava il Demone. -

Lucy lanciò un sospiro; non riusciva a smettere di rimuginare su ciò che era accaduto durante l'ultima missione: quel bambino non aveva neanche voluto avvicinarsi a lei ma si era calmato immediatamente non appena Erza gli si era fatta accanto.

- Ciò che intendo dire. - Continuò Mirajane - È che sei ancora troppo giovane per occuparti di dei bambini. Magari riprovando tra qualche anno avrai più successo. -

- Mmm … - Lucy prese una lunga sorsata di birra.

- Ma se la tua concorrente è Erza, non hai alcuna speranza. Anche se non sembra possibile, lei ha una certa esperienza con i ragazzini e poi ormai ha passato i trenta ed è arrivata a quell'età in cui ogni donna dovrebbe avere almeno un figlio. -

- Anche tu hai due figli. Dovresti essere tu quella con più esperienza … -

- Li hai mai visti ascoltarmi? -

Lucy fu costretta ad afferrarle un braccio di getto - No! Non ti deprimere adesso Mira - san! - Ma per fortuna la donna rialzò la testa e riprese a sorridere - Se dobbiamo parlare di esperienza forse hai ragione ma qui Erza è l'unica con abbastanza autorità e abbastanza senno per occuparsi di qualcuno. È questa la ragione per cui il Master vi ha messi tutti sotto il suo controllo. Intendo dire te, Natsu e Gray. -

Ad essere sinceri Lucy non aveva mai guardato ad Erza sotto quella prospettiva ma Mirajane aveva ragione. Quella donna possedeva un'attitudine naturale al comando, era peggio di un generale, quando c'era lei in sala la differenza era visibile.

- Ora che mi ci fai pensare … -

All'inizio, quando Lucy era entrata nella gilda ed aveva intrapreso la sua prima missione in compagnia di Erza non si sentiva a suo agio. Natsu e Gray ne erano così terrorizzati che anche lei si era lasciata trasportare e non appena aveva commesso un grave errore era andata in panico. Aveva quasi rischiato di mandare all'aria l'operazione ed certa che sarebbe stata punita, ma Erza l'aveva stretta a sé e l'aveva rassicurata. Era davvero difficile non amare e non provare ammirazione nei riguardi del Mago in Armatura.

- Ha una personalità affascinante, non è così? - Le domandò Mirajane.

- Ci sa fare. - Lucy si girò verso la sala e non impiegò molto ad individuare Erza. Era ad uno dei tavoli impegnata in un duello di braccio di ferro con Kana ed intorno a loro la confusione ed il tifo erano altissimi come sempre.

- Arrenditi! Senza armatura non puoi fare niente contro di me! -

- Arrenditi tu! Con tutta quella roba che hai bevuto non vali nulla! -

- Si accettano scommesse! - Stava strillando qualcuno da qualche parte e Lucy non poté fare a meno di sorridere. Fairy Tail era davvero la gilda più accogliente e più divertente di tutta la regione.

Fu allora che il duello venne improvvisamente interrotto dall'apparizione di Makarow.

- ERZA! - Il Master era in piedi sulla balconata al secondo piano.

- Vecchio? - La donna chiuse rapidamente lo scontro schiantando il braccio di Kana sul tavolo.

- Sei convocata immediatamente nella mia stanza! - Makarow saltò via ed Erza si affrettò a seguirlo lasciando l'avversaria a commiserare la sua povera mano.

- Wow! - Mormorò Lucy - Cos'è tutta questa fretta? - La ragazza non riuscì quasi a completare la frase. Mirajane, dall'altra parte del bancone, aveva appena assunto un'espressione terribilmente cupa - Guai in arrivo. Presto potreste essere costretti a ripartire per una nuova missione. Sta mattina è arrivato un messaggero dal regno di Valeria … Speravo non fosse una cosa grave ma se il Master ha convocato Er … -

- Ehi! Mira - san? Che c'è che non va? -

La donna si sforzò di recuperare una certa compostezza sfregandosi gli occhi - Hai ragione Lucy - chan, tu non puoi saperlo, non eri ancora entrata nella gilda a quel tempo … -

La ragazza corrugò ancora di più la fronte, la sala aveva improvvisamente abbassato tono di voce e da una parte all'altra si rincorrevano dei mormorii preoccupati. Non era un buon segno.

- Di cosa stai parlando Mira - san? -

- Quando prima ti ho detto che Erza ha una certa esperienza con i ragazzini non lo stavo dicendo a caso. Ti va di ascoltare una storia? Ma è una storia molto triste e per l'occasione ci vuole qualcosa di forte! - La donna estrasse dal bancone una bottiglia nera con tanto di teschio e tibie incrociate incise sul vetro e quando la picchiò sul legno il tappo saltò via fiammeggiando.

- Io non posso bere una cosa del genere! - Lucy si tirò indietro insieme alla sedia ma Mirajane la ignorò completamente attaccandosi alla bottiglia e svuotandola tutta quasi d'un fiato.

- La storia che ti devo raccontare risale a cinque anni prima del tuo arrivo. Qui tutti la conoscono ed è giusto che la conosca anche tu. - La donna si tirò a sedere sul bancone - Un giorno un messaggero del regno di Valeria giunse fin qui proprio come oggi. Quel tizio aveva una richiesta da farci, una richiesta molto originale. Anzi! Unica nel suo genere! Qui a Fairy Tail non avevamo mai avuto richieste simili! La richiesta consisteva nell'accettare una ragazza nella gilda e di aiutarla così ad imparare a controllare il proprio potenziale magico. Quella ragazza si chiamava Lyra e non era nient'altro che la figlia del Primo Ministro in persona. -

- Che cosa? - Lucy sobbalzò sulla sedia.

- Perché ti stupisci, anche tu sei una principessa. -

- Non sono un nobile di quel livello! -

Mirajane prese un altro sorso dalla sua bottiglia di liquore stregato - Mi ricordo ancora il giorno dell'arrivo di Lyra come se fosse ieri e mi ricordo anche il suo primo incontro con Erza … -

- Il suo incontro con … -

Mirajane continuò con un sospiro - Eravamo tutti in ansia per il suo arrivo, nessuno aveva la minima idea di come comportarsi con una persona del suo calibro. - Erano ricordi tristi ma per qualche strana ragione la facevano sorridere - Quando Lyra varcò per la prima volta la soglia della gilda di Fary Tail il classico vociare in sala si interruppe di colpo. Aveva solo quindici anni ma era una ragazza davvero affascinante. Aveva dei lunghissimi capelli neri e mossi che le scendevano fino ai fianchi e che un fermaglio bastava a stento a bloccare. Aveva anche degli occhi azzurri e scintillanti che si intonavano perfettamente con il medaglione di cristallo blu che indossava. Il suo vestito era lungo e meraviglioso, color rosso rubino e lasciava la schiena scoperta e con essa la sua pelle candida ... -


	2. La maga con l'armatura

La maga con l'armatura

_Quando Lyra giunse nel regno di Fiore era di pessimo umore e non solo a causa del lungo viaggio. Detestava l'idea di essere lì e detestava l'idea di essere stata costretta ad entrare in una gilda di maghi._

_Tutta quella storia era una farsa._

_Suo padre le aveva detto che per il suo bene era meglio che cominciasse ad addestrarsi seriamente nelle arti magiche ma lei sapeva fin dall'inizio che non era necessario. Conosceva bene i suoi poteri, sapeva manipolarli alla perfezione e non aveva bisogno che nessuno le insegnasse un bel niente. Quella era solo una scusa per spedirla fuori dal regno ed impedirle di intralciare il suo lavoro. Era così occupato che non poteva neanche dedicare un briciolo d'attenzione a sua figlia! Che squallido. Se proprio desiderava che si addestrasse nell'utilizzo della magia che bisogno c'era di spedirla in un altro regno e in una lurida gilda di periferia? Poteva pagarle tutti i precettori privati che desiderava. Quell'uomo la mandava davvero in bestia ma era pur sempre il Primo Ministro e neanche lei poteva opporsi ai suoi ordini._

_- Allora cosa devo firmare? - Lyra incrociò le braccia con aria seccata._

_- Non devi firmare niente. -_

_La gilda che era stata scelta per lei portava il suggestivo nome di Fairy Tail ma in quel posto non c'era proprio nulla di fatato. Il piano di sotto era pieno di gente che beveva e c'era così tanta confusione che sembrava di essere in una taverna. La sola idea che una gilda potesse essere così caotica le faceva accapponare la pelle e come se non bastasse sin da quando aveva varcato la soglia, Lyra non aveva fatto altro che incontrare maghi da strapazzo. Lo stesso Master, il capo ufficiale, sembrava appena saltato fuori dal copione di una commedia. Era un vecchio nano stempiato e con un nome esotico del tipo di Makarow. Lyra non riusciva a spiegarsi come faceva un tizio del genere ad occupare una pozione di quel calibro e ad essere annoverato allo stesso tempo tra dici maghi più potenti di Fiore._

_- I componenti della nostra gilda portano scritta la loro adesione sulla pelle. - Makarow la fece accomodare su una sedia accanto alla scrivania, prese posto dalla parte opposta e cominciò a frugare tra i cassetti. _

_- Tutti hanno lo stesso simbolo tatuato sul corpo come un marchio di riconoscimento. -_

_- E va bene. - La ragazza scostò i capelli - Se proprio devo portare quel marchio tatuato lo voglio qui: dietro la nuca, dove non è visibile. -_

_- Come desideri. - Il vecchio sollevò il suo stampo e la colpì sul punto desiderato. Bastò un secondo._

_- Ecco fatto. -_

_La ragazza lasciò andare i capelli con un sospiro: almeno non era stato doloroso._

_- E adesso … - Lyra era sul punto di chiedere quale sarebbe stato il suo compito nella gilda quando un fracasso infernale la interruppe di colpo riecheggiando dal piano di sotto fino quello superiore e facendo vibrare praticamente tutto l'edificio._

_- Che cosa sta succedendo? -_

_- Ahaha! - Ridacchiò Makarow - Mi sa che la tua insegnate è appena arrivata. Andiamo a vedere forza! - _

_Il vecchio saltò giù dal suo scranno e le aprì la porta, indicandole di seguirlo ma Lyra lo imitò con una certa riluttanza. La sua insegnate? Che razza di mostro faceva tanto rumore quando entrava in un edificio?_

_- Titania Erza Scarlet. - Makarow le lesse praticamente i pensieri scandendo attentamente quel nome _

_- O meglio il Mago in Armatura, la donna più potente di tutta la gilda. - _

_Il vecchio le sorrise per poi saltare sul bordo della balconata - Ohi, Scarlet! Quante volte ti devo dire che non puoi trascinare qui dentro delle cose più grandi delle dimensioni della porta d'ingresso? -_

_- A me sembra ci sia passato perfettamente. -_

_- Ci è passato solo perché hai sfondato l'architrave! -_

_Lyra si affiancò al Master: di sotto in mezzo alla sala c'era davvero una donna. Indossava una splendida armatura lucente ed al fianco teneva una grossa spada fissata al fodero. I suoi capelli erano rossi e le ricadevano lisci fin sotto le scapole ed i suoi occhi marroni avevano qualcosa di straordinariamente penetrante, ma la cosa più sorprendente era lo stranissimo oggetto che stava sollevando con la forza di un solo braccio. Era un'enorme, anzi, mastodontica zanna acuminata. Lyra non aveva mai visto nulla del genere e non aveva la più pallida idea della creatura a cui poteva appartenere._

_- La gente che ho aiutato ha deciso di donarmi una zanna del mostro come ringraziamento, sarebbe stato scortese non accettare. - La maga depositò l'oggetto a terra con un tonfo tale da far vibrare nuovamente l'edificio - Guarda Vecchio! Hanno scolpito su un fianco lo stemma della gilda. Va bene se lo poso qui? -_

_- Ormai lo hai già posato lì e se vogliamo portarlo fuori ci tocca fare un buco nella parete. - Makarow lanciò un sospiro e l'altra di sotto rispose con una risata._

_- Comunque sia Scarlet, sei ritornata proprio nel momento giusto. Ho un nuovo incarico da affidarti. -_

_- Di che si tratta? -_

_- Devi prendere un'apprendista. - Makarow indicò la ragazza con la punta del suo bastone - Lei è Lyra. È appena arrivata qui da Valeria ed ha bisogno di qualcuno che le insegni come funzionano le cose a Fairy Tail. -_

_- Stai scherzando? - La donna aggrottò un sopracciglio - Qui alla gilda nessuno ha mai preso degli apprendisti e neanche io ne ho mai avuto uno. C'è gente che ha provato a supplicarmi in ginocchio ma io non ho accettato e non ho intenzione di farlo adesso. -_

_Che bella presunzione! L'avevano pregata in ginocchio? Ma chi credeva di essere! Lei non avrebbe mai fatto niente del genere - Se è così allora io vado. - Lyra incrociò le braccia e si girò di spalle ma Makarow agitò il bastone come per chiederle di fermarsi - Lyra! Scarlet! E dai Scarlet! Tu sei l'unica che può fare questo lavoro per me. __Lo sai benissimo che sei la sola qui dentro che può farlo__. - Scandì il vecchio - Sarà divertente! Te ne vai sempre in missione da sola, un po' di compagnia non fa mai male! -_

_Un po' di compagnia non fa mai male? La considerava forse un cane? Lyra si era già allontanata di qualche passo quando ..._

_- E va bene accetto. -_

_- CHE COSAAA? - L'intera gilda venne scossa da un urlo unanime e la ragazza fu costretta a girasi di scatto. Come mai aveva cambiato idea tanto rapidamente?_

_- Sbrigati e vai a preparati. Dobbiamo ripartire: ho un impegno nella città di Rose. È a un giorno di cammino da qui. -_

_- Così in fretta? - Lyra era stata colta alla sprovvista da quel cambio d'atteggiamento ma la sua nuova insegnate sembrava mortalmente seria - Fatti dare degli stivali e dei vestiti decenti. -_

_- Che cosa significa tutto questo? Perché mai devo rinunciare ai miei abiti? -_

_- Quando starai camminando nel bel mezzo degli alberi e dovrai incespicare sul terreno sarà troppo tardi per pentirti. Io aspetto qui. Hai mezz'ora di tempo - La donna la fissò per un lungo istante e poi si diresse verso il bancone del bar. La ragazza invece serrò i pugni. Non solo era stata costretta ad entrare in quella gilda ma era stata anche affidata ad una strega dispotica e che aveva deciso di prenderla come apprendista solo per il gusto di farle la carità._

_- Tutto questo è! - Lyra le avrebbe rivolto chissà quale insulto se una delle ragazze che era in sala non si fosse precipitata verso di lei e l'avesse afferrata per un braccio. _

_- Vieni con me. Di sicuro ho da parte qualcosa della tua taglia. -_

_Anche se di mala voglia, alla fine Lyra fece esattamente come le era stato chiesto, indossò quei ridicoli abiti da civile, si legò gli stivali ai piedi e si mise in cammino insieme alla maga. Se non lo avesse fatto sarebbe stata lasciata sicuramente dietro e restare indietro equivaleva a farsi cacciare dalla gilda e a dover ritornare così a palazzo. Anche se odiava l'idea di essere lì, Lyra odiava anche l'idea di dover fronteggiare nuovamente suo padre. Dopo il loro ultimo scambio non intendeva rivolgergli mai più la parola._

_La ragazza si chiuse in silenzio e lasciò che la sua insegnante guidasse il cammino attraverso la città di Magnolia e la campagna circostante. A sera erano ancora bloccate sul sentiero in mezzo alla foresta._

_- Passeremo la notte all'aperto. - Quando ormai era troppo buio per camminare la donna aveva scelto un punto in cui accendere il fuoco e si era andata a sedere in mezzo all'erba. _

_- Mi rifiuto. - Lyra non poteva sopportare l'idea di dormire in un posto come quello. Era semplicemente troppo. Era stata ignorata, trascinata chissà dove, costretta a camminare per ore e adesso …_

_- C'è il fuoco e hai questa per coprirti. - La donna aveva continuato a disfare l'equipaggiamento come se nulla fosse e le aveva tirato un vecchio pezzo di stoffa logoro._

_- Mi rifiuto di dormire sull'erba! È disgustoso! È sporco! -_

_- Che male potrebbe mai farti un poco d'erba? -_

_Lyra digrignò i denti - È pieno di insetti! -_

_- Quindi? Sei davvero così fragile da soccombere a causa di un paio di formiche ed una coppia di ragni? -_

_Si stava prendendo gioco di lei? Lyra scagliò via la coperta - Hai la minima idea di chi sono io? -_

_- No. - La donna la fulminò col suo sguardo - Stai camminando in silenzio da oggi e non ti sei nemmeno presentata. Chiunque tu sia non importa adesso. Io sono la tua insegnate e quindi qui sono io quella che fa le regole. - Lyra avrebbe voluto ribattere ma quello sguardo la trapassò da parte a parte come una lama e la zittì impedendole di aggiungere altro._

_- Ora va a dormire e datti una calmata. - La donna in armatura non aggiunse altro, si girò di spalle e si tirò la coperta addosso._

_- Dannata strega. - Lyra invece serrò i pugni, andò a raccogliere il suo pezzo di stoffa e si costrinse anche lei ad appallottolarsi in un angolo. Avevano del lavoro a Rose? Voleva proprio vedere cos'era in grado di fare quella presuntuosa! La zanna del mostro doveva essere un trucco, non c'era nessuno in grado di abbattere qualcosa del genere. Ci sarebbe stato di sicuro da divertirsi._


	3. Lupi e spade

Lupi e spade

_Il villaggio di Rose era in realtà una piccola località abbarbicata alle pendici di un monte. La gente che abitava in quella terra viveva di agricoltura e pastorizia ma mentre Lyra e la sua insegnante attraversavano la campagna non sembrava esservi alcuna traccia di lavoratori._

_- Mmm … - Mormorò la donna - Immagino che le voci che avevo sentito fossero vere. La gente deve essersi tutta barricata in casa. -_

_Di cosa stava parlando?_

_- Qualunque cosa accada non metterti in mezzo, capito? -_

_Ormai le due avevano raggiunto il margine più esterno del villaggio; anche le strade erano vuote e l'aria era davvero spettrale._

_- Capito? Resta indietro. - La donna dai capelli rossi fece qualche altro passo in avanti poi cominciò a gridare con quanto fiato aveva in gola - Il mio nome è Titania Erza! Sono venuta qui per conto della gilda di Fairy Tail! Mi occuperò io di riportare le cose alla normalità e se c'è anche solo qualcuno che vuole impedirmelo che si faccia avanti! -_

_Con chi stava parlando? Lyra percepì qualche strano rumore dietro la porta della casa accanto a lei ma non riuscì ad intuire cosa fosse prima che qualcosa si lanciasse sul Mago in Armatura con un verso agghiacciante._

_- Un mostro! - Lyra non riuscì a trattenere uno strillo. _

_- Warrior Unbound. - _

_La bestia aveva sferrato una zampata ma il suo colpo si era arrestato contro il metallo di uno scudo lucente. Da dove era saltato fuori? Lyra era certa di non averlo mai visto prima._

" _Cibo …"_

_Dal vicolo opposto era appena balzato allo scoperto un essere mostruoso. Aveva qualcosa di vagamente umano ma non era per niente umano. Era coperto di una fitta pelliccia grigia, aveva degli artigli ricurvi alle zampe ed un'enorme bocca con delle zanne affilate. I suoi occhi scintillavano di rosso ed alla loro vista Lyra si sentì percorrere da un brivido. Lei aveva sentito parlare di mostri simili solo sui libri della biblioteca del palazzo: quello era un licantropo._

" _Ero stanco di aspettare! Avevo fame!"_

_- Non ti preoccupare, io ho un sacco di acciaio da farti ingoiare! -_

_Il mostro ruggì e si scagliò ancora all'attacco ma cozzò di nuovo contro il grosso scudo. Sulla sua superficie era stata incisa a rilievo la sagoma di un mostro altrettanto leggendario: Medusa dai capelli di serpente. _

" _Grrrr!"_

_Gli occhi rossi della bestia contrastavano con quelli verde smeraldo del manufatto._

_- Stai esitando adesso? - La donna costrinse il licantropo ad indietreggiare con un colpo della sua grossa spada. L'aveva sfilata come un fulmine ed adesso che poteva vederla per intero Lyra poteva finalmente capirne la natura. Era una straordinaria arma a doppio taglio, di metallo scurissimo e con la base frastagliata con lo scopo di bloccare ogni lama e di sfilarla al nemico._

"_Roaaaar!" Ma questo avversario non aveva lame, bensì zanne e artigli affilati._

_- Come dice il proverbio? Can che abbaia non morde? -_

_Il licantropo schivò un altro fendente e mirò al braccio della donna. Il suo colpo andò a segno ma l'unica cosa che gli fece eco fu il rumore sordo del metallo - È ridicolo. La mia Gladiators Battlearmour non può essere scalfita in questo modo. Pierce the Sky. - La spada sparì per lasciare di colpo posto ad una lunga lancia ed il colpo della sua asta si rivelò sufficiente a spazzare via il mostro spedendolo zampe all'aria._

_Quando Lyra aveva visto la zanna che la maga aveva riportato alla gilda aveva pensato che fosse un falso. Era impossibile per un essere umano abbattere un mostro del genere ma adesso stava iniziando a ricredersi. Quella donna si muoveva con una velocità sorprendente ed aveva una forza straordinaria. Era elegante, era magnifica, era potenza pura._

" _Ti divorerò!" Il ruggito del licantropo si interruppe di colpo: questa volta la sua avversaria l'aveva colpito all'addome con una mazza ferrata._

_Com'era possibile? Lyra non riusciva a seguire tutte le fasi dello scontro. Quella donna non stava utilizzando alcun tipo di incantesimo per combattere ma delle armi e quelle armi continuavano a cambiare una dopo l'altra._

_- Scegli cosa preferisci. - La donna sorrise - Posso farti secco subito con questa mazza, la mia Punisher, oppure preferisci Redemption? -_

_Il licantropo si scagliò ancora una volta all'attacco ma un fendente di spada gli mozzò le unghie della zampa destra con una precisione impressionante._

_- Hai scelto Redemption? - Il Mago in Armatura respinse il mostro roteando la sua arma - Questa spada ha il potere di riconoscere chi mente da chi sta dicendo il vero. Hai la minima idea di cosa potrebbe succedere se ti colpissi con questa? -_

_Lyra spalancò gli occhi: la zampa del licantropo si era appena trasformata in una mano umana!_

" _Tu!" La creatura si lanciò all'attacco ma il suo colpo non raggiunse mai il bersaglio. La donna si chinò per evitarne il morso e lo colpì con l'elsa allo stomaco con tanta forza da stordirlo._

_- Non crederai davvero di poterti prendere gioco di me in questo modo? -_

_La maga gli sferrò un calcio dritto contro il mento e lo scagliò in aria. Quando riatterrò il mostro era completamente privo di sensi ed ormai aveva recuperato le sue sembianze umane._

_- Tu non sei un vero licantropo. La tua è soltanto un'illusione. -_

_Un'illusione? Voleva dire che quel tizio era anche lui un mago?_

_- Dufas! - La porta della casa accanto alla quale Lyra era rimasta ferma si spalancò di colpo rivelando un vecchio e due uomini - Quello era Dufas? -_

_Una dopo l'altra anche tutte le altre porte e le altre finestre del villaggio si stavano spalancando._

_- Lo conoscete? - La donna schioccò le dita ed una serie di catene apparve praticamente dal nulla bloccando l'uomo privo di sensi._

_- Certo che lo conosciamo! - Confermò il vecchio - Quell'uomo abitava qui fino a qualche anno fa! Siamo stati costretti a bandirlo dal villaggio perché aveva cercato di imbrogliarci e di sottrarci parte del profitto del raccolto! Aveva giurato che si sarebbe vendicato di noi ma non avrei mai immaginato che avrebbe appreso delle tecniche magiche e che sarebbe tornato per terrorizzarci e costringerci a lasciare le nostre terre! -_

_- Per alcuni l'avarizia non ha limiti ma sono certa che da adesso in poi non vi darà più fastidio. Ora potete prenderlo e portarlo al Consiglio di Magia più vicino. Quelle catene impediscono alle illusioni di prendere consistenza. -_

_La gente che si era raccolta intorno a loro si scambiò una serie di mormorii ed in un attimo l'allegria per essere stati liberati esplose senza freno._

_- Ti ringrazio davvero con tutto il cuore Titania, ma c'è una cosa che onestamente non capisco. - Continuò il vecchio - Noi non abbiamo avuto alcun modo di inviare una richiesta ufficiale di soccorso né a Fairy Tail né a nessun altra gilda. Non abbiamo alcuna ricompensa per te adesso … -_

_- Mentre ero in missione qualche giorno fa ho sentito raccontare che una città vicino Magnolia era in balia di un mostro ed ho deciso di dare un'occhiata. Non voglio nessuna ricompensa. - La donna sorrise - La mia ricompensa è sapere che nessuno si è fatto del male. Andiamo adesso. - Lyra ci mise un po' a riprendersi dallo stupore e a capire che si riferiva a lei. _

_La magia di quella donna era assolutamente incredibile. Non aveva mai visto nulla di simile. La sua tecnica si basava tutta sull'utilizzo di armi e sulla loro rapida sostituzione ma faceva anche affidamento su una forza disumana ... Era quella la ragione per cui veniva chiamata il Mago in Armatura?_

_A sera Lyra e la sua insegnante erano sedute ancora intorno al fuoco nel cuore della foresta. Apparentemente la scena era la stessa di un giorno prima ma solo apparentemente. Adesso che la ragazza aveva visto i poteri di quella donna in azione era terribilmente curiosa e moriva dalla voglia di conoscere qualcosa di più a riguardo._

_- Ecco … C'era una cosa che … Mae … -_

_La maga aggrottò un sopracciglio - Se ti stai chiedendo come chiamarmi chiamami Erza. Titania è il nome della mia famiglia e Scarlet è il soprannome che mi ha dato il Vecchio. -_

_- Ah … - Lyra si bloccò per un istante ma ormai non aveva più intenzione di tornare indietro - Erza che tipo di potere è il tuo? -_

_- Ahaha! Facciamo progressi! A quanto pare puoi aprire la bocca anche senza bisogno di lamentarti! Ma non dimentichi qualcosa prima? -_

_- Qualcosa? -_

_- Come ti chiami tu. Una delle regole del codice della cavalleria prevede che ogni volta che qualcuno si presenta anche l'altro riveli la sua identità. -_

_Lyra si rese conto solo allora che Erza aveva ragione: non si era ancora presentata, aveva dato per scontato che sapesse chi era._

_- Il mio nome è Lyra Autumn. Mi dispiace di essere stata scortese. -_

_- Adesso ci siamo! - La maga sorrise - Piacere di conoscerti Lyra! -_

_- Il piacere è tutto mio. - La ragazza si passò una mano tra i capelli, poi tornò all'attacco - Che tipo di potere è il tuo? -_

_- Non hai mai visto nulla del genere? È strano. I maghi che fanno utilizzo di armi sono piuttosto comuni. -_

_- Lo so! - Esclamò Lyra - Ma tu hai qualcosa di diverso! Lo sento! Ti prego voglio sapere cos'è! -_

_Questa volta fu Erza quella ad esitare per un istante ma subito dopo la donna tornò a ridere._

_- Ho detto qualcosa di divertente? -_

_- No,no! È solo che mi hai appena ricordato qualcuno di mia conoscenza! Ahah! È va bene, se vuoi saperlo ti spiegherò come funziona la mia magia. Requip. - Erza si appoggiò una mano al petto ed in un attimo la sua armatura cambiò completamente forma per lasciare il posto ad una corazza dorata con delle decorazioni bianche simili a delle ali. Lyra batté le palpebre: il cambio era stato così veloce che non era neanche riuscita ad accorgersi del processo._

_- Io sono un'alchimista, non una maga. - Le spiegò Erza - La mia specialità consiste nel forgiare armi e corazze. Posso infondere in ognuna delle mie creazioni dei poteri differenti e posso richiamarle al mio servizio quando più lo desidero. Questo processo di equipaggiamento viene chiamato requip. -_

_- È incredibile! - Lyra si sporse verso di lei - Come fai a evocare tutte quelle armi? -_

_- Posso farlo perché le ho raccolte in uno spazio differente dal nostro. Ho creato una piccola dimensione indipendente appositamente per questo scopo. -_

_- Quindi non solo puoi manipolare gli oggetti ma anche lo spazio? -_

_- Non esattamente. - Erza si toccò la fronte con una mano._

_- Sono nella tua testa?! - Lyra era sempre più affascinata - E nonostante tutto hanno una consistenza materiale?-_

_- Certo che sì! Questa ad esempio è l'Armatura Bianca Angelica. È stata realizzata in maniera tale da possedere un elevato potenziale difensivo. È accompagnata da un set di dodici spade danzanti e di una picca: Deliverance, ma per l'occasione non ho evocato tutto. -_

_- Ognuna delle tue armi ha un nome? -_

_Erza sorrise e la sua corazza cambiò ancora una volta per lasciare posto ad un armatura nera e lucente _

_- Ogni arma ha un nome diverso perché ognuna di esse è una creazione unica. Questa per esempio è l'Armatura Nera Diabolica, è costruita in maniera tale da potenziare gli attacchi fisici. È accompagnata da Punisher la mia mazza ferrata e Pestilence lo scudo. -_

_Lyra aveva sentito dire che alcune armi famose portavano un nome ma non avrebbe mai immaginato che potesse esistere una collezione come quella di Erza._

_- Ed invece quella è la spada che porti sempre? Quella è Redemption?- Lyra provò a tendere la mano verso il fodero ma Erza la fermò - È meglio che non la tocchi. Le mie armi respingono chiunque tenti di utilizzarle a parte me. -_

_- Hanno un sigillo! - Esclamò ancora Lyra - La tua magia è davvero incredibile! -_

_- Non è magia, te l'ho già detto. - Questa volta la corazza e la spada sparirono nel nulla lasciando Erza con un semplice abito addosso - Tutta la mia forza e le mie abilità provengono dalle armi e dalle protezioni che indosso. - La donna si alzò e dopo aver fatto qualche passo verso gli alberi si chinò per afferrare un grosso ciocco ma nonostante tutti i suoi sforzi non riuscì neanche a spostarlo. Eppure Lyra l'aveva vista sbaragliare un mostro poco prima._

_- Senza corazza sono una donna come tutte le altre. - Erza scosse le spalle e si appoggiò al tronco più vicino con un sorriso._

_- Adesso capisco … -_

_- Qual è il tuo potere invece? -_

_- Il mio? - Lyra non riuscì a trattenere una risatina - Il mio potere è più il straordinario che si sia mai visto! Non ci sono limiti a quello che la mia magia riesce a fare! -_

_- Sul serio? -_

_- Sono seria! - La ragazza si alzò in piedi a sua volta e si allontanò di qualche passo dal fuoco - Guarda!-_

_Lyra inspirò socchiudendo gli occhi e poi diede il via allo spettacolo raccogliendo tutta l'energia che poteva dal suolo. Lei poteva sentire facilmente i fiumi di energia che scorrevano nelle cose del mondo e poteva controllarli e sottometterli al suo comando. In breve un turbine la circondò facendo vibrare le foglie della foresta._

_- Io chiamo questa tecnica Pure Energy. Posso assorbire e manipolare qualsiasi tipo di energia. Finché c'è aria, terra, acqua o qualsiasi altra fonte intorno a me, io posso domarla. - La ragazza sorrise e riaprì gli occhi; si aspettava di vedere un'espressione meravigliata stampata sulla faccia di Erza ma la donna non sembrava così colpita._

_- Quindi puoi catalizzare ogni tipo di energia ma non puoi risucchiarla direttamente dagli esseri viventi né produrla tu stessa. -_

_- Come fai a saperlo? - Lyra interruppe di colpo l'afflusso ed il vortice sparì._

_- Basta guardare l'erba. - Erza le indicò sotto i piedi - Stai risucchiando energia dal terreno ma l'erba non ne è minimamente danneggiata. -_

_Come aveva fatto a scoprire il suo punto debole così in fretta? Che razza di magia era quella?_

_- Si chiama esperienza. - Sentenziò Erza come se le avesse letto nella mente._

_- E va bene! - Lyra scosse la testa - Ma il mio potere resta comunque il migliore. -_

_- AHAAHA! - Erza coprì la sua voce con una risata ancora più forte._

_- Che cosa ho detto di strano adesso? -_

_- Niente! Pensavo solo che tu e quel ragazzino vi assomigliate davvero! Ahah! Dev'essere l'età della ribellione! -_

_Chi era questo tizio?Lyra non aveva la minima idea che lo avrebbe scoperto così presto._


	4. Nuovi amici e nuovi rivali

**Nuovi amici e nuovi rivali**

_- ERZAAAA! -_

_Non appena Lyra e la sua insegnate avevano messo piede nel cortile della gilda un grido assordante le aveva accolte con tanta forza da costringere la ragazza a tapparsi le orecchie._

_- Chi diavolo è che strilla così? -_

_- Sta arrivando. Warrior Unbound. -_

_TONK!_

_Lyra non ebbe neanche il tempo di capire che cosa stava succedendo prima che un ragazzino si andasse a fracassare di corsa con la faccia contro lo scudo di Erza. Quella botta avrebbe stordito chiunque ma non un tipo come lui! Il ragazzino barcollò un paio di passi indietro e poi non esitò un solo istante a puntare un dito dritto contro di loro. _

_- Che storia è mai questa Erza? Non puoi prendere un'apprendista! Devi prima sfidare me a duello! -_

_Quel ragionamento non aveva molto senso …_

_- Ti ho già detto che non accetto sfide dai ragazzini. Prima di combattere contro di me devi diventare almeno alto così. - Erza si portò una mano all'altezza della spalla._

_- Non trattarmi come se fossi un bambino! -_

_Il nuovo arrivato aveva dei capelli rosa e scompigliati e gli occhi scuri. Doveva avere all'incirca l'età di Lyra, no, forse era un paio d'anni più piccolo di lei, ma sembrava avesse grinta da vendere._

_- Sei ancora troppo piccolo per competere con me Natsu. -_

_- Chi te lo ha dett! - Erza lo centrò in pieno con un calcio e lo spedì dritto contro il muro di cinta sollevando un polverone gigantesco. Anche questo era un colpo micidiale ma Natsu si scollò lo stesso dalla parete - Io ti giuro che! -_

_- È inutile che insisti. - In un angolo era comparso un altro ragazzino coi capelli neri e gli occhi scuri._

_- Sei lontano anni luce dagli standard di Erza e poi ... - Anche lui puntò un dito contro di loro - Sarò io a batterla un giorno. - _

_- Non te lo permetterò! -_

_- Cosa hai detto? -_

_- Fatti avanti scemo congelato! -_

_- Fatti avanti tu idiota fiammeggiante! -_

_In un attimo i due ragazzini si erano lanciati uno sull'altro e si era scatenata una rissa. Chissà per quanto ne avrebbero avuto se lo spostamento d'aria causato da uno dei fendenti di Erza non li avesse separati e gettati a gambe all'aria - Gray! Natsu! Cosa vi ho detto a proposito del comportamento da tenere tra compagni? - Il suo tono era così tagliente che i due vennero letteralmente scossi da un brivido e si affrettarono a stringersi in un abbraccio - Non stavamo litigando! Siamo amici! Siamo ottimi amici! - _

_Lyra non aveva mai visto un cambio tanto repentino …_

_- E va bene. - Erza lanciò un sospiro e rimise la spada a posto - Invece di fare casino perché non vi comportate un po' da bravi ragazzi? Questa è Lyra, non è mai stata a Magnolia e io l'ultima volta andavo troppo di fretta per mostrarle qualcosa. Che ne dite di accompagnarla a fare una visita guidata della città? -_

_- Subito Erza - sama! -_

_- Ma io! - Lyra non riuscì neanche ad aprire bocca prima di essere trascinata via. Erza accennò appena ad un saluto agitando la mano - Fate i bravi! -_

_- Posso camminare benissimo da sola! Ehi! Lasciatemi! - La ragazza fu costretta a liberarsi con la forza ma quando ci riuscì ormai erano già lontani dalla gilda._

_- Che cosa diavolo vi è preso? -_

_- Erza - sama è una donna mostruosa. - Natsu si strinse le braccia intorno al corpo e Gray annuì - Più un mostro che una donna. -_

_- Fino ad un attimo fa non volevate sfidarla? - Nonostante tutto i due si affrettarono ad annuire e Lyra lanciò un sospiro - Siete davvero strani. A me Erza sembra una persona normalissima. - _

_- Non è vero! - Esclamò Natsu - Su di lei circolano un sacco di storie. Ho sentito dire che quando il Nonno l'ha fatta entrare a Fairy Tail le ha assegnato da subito il grado S! -_

_- È il livello di specializzazione più alto presente nella gilda. - Le spiegò Gray - Solo i maghi di livello S possono accettare gli incarichi più pericolosi. Onestamente non riesco a capire come hai fatto a diventare la sua apprendista di punto in bianco. -_

_Lyra sorrise: la risposta era ovvia - Forse perché sono la figlia del Primo Ministro di Valeria. -_

_- Wow! Incredibile! - Esclamò Natsu - Gray non puoi andartene in giro nudo con una principessa accanto! -_

_Lyra si girò di scatto - Dove sono finiti i tuoi vestiti? -_

_- Quali vestiti? - Gray stava passeggiando tranquillamente per strada in mutande._

_- Vi ho trovato! Aye! - Lyra si stava chiedendo ancora come fosse possibile quando qualcosa atterrò bruscamente sulla testa di Natsu sollevando un turbine di vento. Si trattava di un gatto ma non di un gatto qualsiasi: dalla schiena gli spuntavano due paia d'ali candide, la sua pelliccia era blu e soprattutto - Tu devi essere Lyra! Alla gilda parlano tutti di te! - Sapeva parlare!_

_- Non devi stupirti. - La rassicurò Natsu - Lui è Happy, il mio compagno. -_

_Era facile a dirsi. Lyra non aveva mai visto una creatura del genere e non ne aveva mai sentito parlare da nessuna parte. Happy però, sembrava proprio un cucciolo dolce e inoffensivo. Mentre camminavano, lui Natsu e Gray le indicavano le strade e i nomi dei posti più famosi. Magnolia era una città commerciale, affacciata sul mare e solcata da diversi canali, era ricca di colori e movimento ed era molto differente dalla capitale da cui lei proveniva. Alyssa a cui Lyra era abituata era un'autentica roccaforte, barricata in alto e cinta da spesse mura. Non era stata costruita per aprirsi ai commerci e al mondo esterno, bensì per difendersi e chiudere le proprie porte agli invasori._

_- Che tipo di magia è la vostra? - Durante la passeggiata la ragazza aveva notato che anche Gray e Natsu portavano lo stesso marchio di Fairy Tail, uno sul petto, l'altro sul braccio._

_- La mia è un Ice Make Magic. - Gray picchiò un pugno sul palmo e quando lo sollevò al suo posto apparve una miniatura cristallina di un cigno._

_- Io invece sono il Fire Dragonslayer Natsu! - Esclamò l'altro - Tutte le tecniche che conosco le ho apprese da un drago! -_

_- Un drago? - Ripeté Lyra - Ma quelle sono creature antiche, ormai sono tutte estinte! -_

_- Non è assolutamente vero! - Natsu le tagliò le parole di bocca soffiando una colonna di fuoco verso il cielo._

_- Interessante, ma il mio potere è migliore. - Lyra attirò a sé con le dita sia parte del ghiaccio che del fuoco e le modellò come se si fosse trattato di pura energia - Guardate. - In un attimo nel palmo della sua mano destra si era materializzato un piccolo tripode infuocato ma fatto di ghiaccio._

_- Come ci sei riuscita? - Natsu spalancò gli occhi._

_- La mia è una magia di controllo. Posso manipolare qualunque genere di energia. -_

_- Bello! - Continuò il ragazzino - Ma alla gilda ci sono anche un sacco di altri maghi in gamba! Dovresti conoscerli sarebbe divertente confrontare i tuoi poteri coi loro! -_

_Lyra non era entrata a far parte di Fairy Tail neanche da una settimana che già aveva visto un sacco di cose nuove ed incontrato un sacco di gente interessante. Forse Natsu aveva ragione: chissà quante altre sorprese le avrebbe riservato il futuro!_


	5. Il codice di un cavaliere

**Il codice di un cavaliere**

_Pian piano Lyra aveva cominciato ad abituarsi alla sua nuova vita. La gilda era caotica ma era piena di persone gentili. La ragazza che le aveva prestato degli abiti durante il suo primo giorno si chiamava Lavi, aveva la sua stessa età e se ne andava sempre in giro accompagnata da un'altra coppia di coetanei. Buona parte dei maghi lì dentro era ancora giovanissima ma tutti lavoravano e portavano avanti le proprie missioni. Persino la donna che faceva da barista, Mirajane, era un'abile maga. Sorrideva sempre, era terribilmente graziosa e dolce eppure tutti la appellavano con il san e qualche volta la chiamavano il Demone. Erza le aveva detto che entrambe condividevano lo stesso rango nella gilda ma Lyra stentava ancora a crederci._

_Lei e la sua insegnante trascorrevano molto tempo in sala ma Erza aveva anche acquistato una piccola abitazione affacciata su un canale. Si trattava di un ex officina ed al piano di sotto c'era ancora una fornace e attrezzatura di ogni specie._

_Il lavoro invece era forse ancora più caotico della gilda in sé. Erza non si dava un attimo di riposo, ad una richiesta ne seguiva sempre un'altra e così ad un viaggio ne succedeva sempre uno nuovo. Anche se a Lyra non era permesso combattere e le veniva sempre richiesto di stare indietro la ragazza aveva imparato molte cose nuove in quelle settimane. Quando viveva ad Alyssa, aveva incontrato diversi maghi ma quelli erano dei consiglieri e non erano abituati al combattimento. Lyra aveva studiato e praticato la magia in solitudine e tra i libri della biblioteca. C'erano molte tecniche che non conosceva ed anche se avrebbe desiderato molto mettersi alla prova, sapeva benissimo perché non era ancora pronta per farlo. Erza aveva ragione: quella che le mancava era l'esperienza._

_- E anche questa è andata. - Lyra si rigirò il foglio dell'ultima richiesta tra le dita - Mi domando solo perché tu non abbia accettato la ricompensa. Nel novanta per cento dei casi non accetti mai … -_

_- Non hai visto quella gente? Erano così disperati che per attirare l'attenzione di qualche gilda avevano proposto una ricompensa più alta di quella che potevano permettersi di affrontare. Sarebbe stato crudele gravare su di loro più del necessario. Inoltre noi non abbiamo nessun affitto da pagare. -_

_- Mmm … - Erza era così stoica … Lyra lanciò un sospiro, appallottolò il foglio e lo tirò via ma fu allora che un uomo rotolò improvvisamente davanti a loro in mezzo alla strada._

_- Che cosa vuol dire che non hai soldi per pagare? Eh? -_

_Un energumeno lo aveva appena scagliato fuori dalla porta di un negozio - Lo sai cosa succede a chi non paga in questa città? -_

_- Mi dispiace! Mi dispiace davvero! - L'uomo si coprì la testa con le mani ma il tizio continuò imperterrito _

_- Se lo sai allora perché non hai pagato lo stesso? - Oltre a lui c'erano anche degli altri brutti ceffi con le braccia coperte di tatuaggi. Al suo segnale la banda cominciò a colpire i banchi del negozio e a rovesciare tutto per terra._

_- No! Vi prego! Troverò i soldi! Vi pagherò al più presto! -_

_La gente intorno a loro continuava a camminare come se nulla fosse. Il viavai in strada era sempre lo stesso._

_- Vi prego! -_

_- Zitto maiale! - L'energumeno tirò un calcio dritto tra le costole del povero commerciante e Lyra fu costretta a distogliere lo sguardo. Era una scena troppo crudele - Andiamocene. -_

_Erza invece aveva serrato il pugno intorno all'elsa della sua spada - Come sta facendo tutta questa gente? Lo sai perché il mondo va a rotoli, Lyra? Perché nessuno ha più voglia di prendersi grane. -_

_- Vi prego! -_

_- Strilla pure quanto vuoi tanto! - Questa volta il calcio dell'energumeno si interruppe colpendo di piatto contro la lama di Redemption._

_- E tu chi diavolo sei? -_

_- Ordina ai tuoi uomini di allontanarsi. -_

_L'energumeno fece un passo indietro ma non impiegò molto a riconoscere il marchio stampato sulla corazza - Io ho già visto quel simbolo: tu sei di Fairy Tail! Lo sai cosa succede a chi attacca un civile? -_

_Per tutta risposta Erza lo spedì gambe all'aria con pugno in pieno volto - Se sai che sono di Fairy Tail allora dovresti sapere che rompere le regole è la nostra specialità! -_

_Adesso il flusso di passanti si era improvvisamente bloccato._

_- Questa la pagherete cara! -_

_Erza gli puntò la spada contro - Hai un bel coraggio per dire certe cose anche se sei un volgare estorsore. Se proprio dovessimo confrontarci con la giustizia sarei curiosa di vedere chi di noi due ne uscirebbe più pulito. -_

_L'energumeno digrignò i denti - Che cosa state aspettando? Prendetela! -_

_- Ma è … -_

_- Vi ho detto di prenderla! -_

_I criminali raccolti intorno al negozio nonostante tutto non mossero un solo passo._

_- Arrendetevi prima che decida di giustiziarvi da sola. - Lo sguardo di Erza era così terrificante che uno dopo l'altro gli uomini finirono con l'inginocchiarsi tenendo le mani dietro la testa._

_- Smidollati! Vi siete dimenticati chi è il cap! -_

_- Quanto sei rumoroso. - La donna stordì l'ultimo rimasto con un calcio._

_Alla fine anche se non avevano accettato alcuna ricompensa dall'ultima missione Lyra ed Erza erano riuscite lo stesso a procurarsi qualcosa da bere e qualcosa da mangiare. Per ringraziarle dell'aiuto offerto nel mantenere l'ordine pubblico il sindaco le aveva invitate seduta stante ad un banchetto organizzato nel suo palazzo._

_- A questo punto dovrei dire qualcosa come: a far del bene ci si guadagna sempre. - Lyra si portò la coppa alla bocca ma Erza gliela strappò per sostituirla con una piena d'acqua - Sei ancora troppo giovane per questa roba. -_

_- Senti un po' chi parla! Mangi come tre uomini e bevi come cinque messi insieme! -_

_- Dove credi che prenda l'energia per fare l'alchimista, il fabbro e il cavaliere contemporaneamente? -_

_Lyra scosse la testa. Intorno a loro c'era un cumulo di piatti vuoti - Lasciamo perdere … -_

_- In ogni caso cosa stavi dicendo prima? -_

_La ragazza prese un pezzo di pane - Pensavo solo che non ti comporti come un mago qualunque. -_

_- È perché ancor prima di essere un mago sono un cavaliere. - Erza le sorrise sollevando il suo boccale _

_- Nella mia famiglia sono stati tutti dei cavalieri: mio padre, mio nonno, i miei antenati ed anche i miei fratelli hanno studiato in un'accademia militare. Sin da quando ero una bambina non ho fatto altro che sognare di calcare il campo di battaglia ma questo era impossibile. - Erza prese un sorso e poi appoggiò via il boccale incrociando le braccia - Per una donna è impossibile intraprendere questa nobile arte. La sua forza fisica e la sua resistenza sono nettamente inferiori rispetto a quelle di un uomo. Ma anche se non potevo combattere io avevo un altro talento speciale a disposizione: la magia. Ho forgiato da sola le mie armi e quando mi sono sentita pronta ho abbandonato la mia casata e mi sono messa in viaggio. -_

_- Anche tu sei una nobile? -_

_- Ah, non più. Ormai tutti i miei diritti ereditari sono passati a mia sorella minore ma ho sentito dire in giro che i Titania se la cavano bene lo stesso. -_

_Il fuoco al centro del cortile brillava vivido e diversi ospiti vi danzavano intorno._

_- Un Cavaliere è devoto al valore, il suo cuore conosce solo la virtù. - Cominciò a scandire Erza - La sua spada difende i bisognosi. La sua forza sostiene i deboli. Le sue parole dicono solo verità. La sua ira si abbatte sui malvagi … Questo è il codice a cui ho giurato fedeltà. Ho giurato sul mio onore ed anche se non posso essere un cavaliere come ogni altro uomo ho intenzione di rispettare questi insegnamenti e di mantenere alto il nome di Fairy Tail. -_

_Lyra sorrise. Erza non era semplicemente stoica: credeva in dei valori profondi ed era disposta a tutto pur di proteggerli - Perché hai scelto di entrare in una gilda? -_

_- Uh? Ahah! È una lunga storia. - Ridacchiò Erza - Magari un giorno te la racconterò ma per ora diciamo solo che il Vecchio ha detto qualcosa che mi ha colpita. -_

_- Cosa? -_

_- " Un cavaliere solitario non ha alcun senso. Un cavaliere dovrebbe avere qualcosa o qualcuno per cui combattere. Allora perché non entri in Fairy Tail e ne fai la tua nuova famiglia?" -_


	6. Golem e titani

**Golem e titani**

_- Oggi è il tuo turno. - Lyra si era distratta per seguire una rissa che stava andando avanti nella sala e ci mise un po' a capire che Erza stava parlando con lei._

_- Oggi è il tuo turno di scegliere una missione. - _

_La ragazza spalancò la bocca: Erza non le aveva mai detto una cosa del genere._

_- Voi passare oppure no alla pratica? Ormai di teoria ne hai fatto abbastanza e sai come funzionano diversi tipi di missione. Abbiamo sconfitto dei banditi, abbiamo lottato contro una gilda illegale, abbattuto un paio di mostri e … - Erza si grattò la testa con un dito - Dovevo annotarmi tutto quello che abbiamo fatto, me lo sono scordata. -_

_- Scelgo questo! - Lyra saltò in alto per afferrare e strappare uno dei fogli appesi in bacheca. Era così felice! Finalmente anche lei avrebbe potuto mostrare cosa sapeva fare! Il foglio recava scritto: " Sconfiggere il golem che blocca la strada"._

_- Sei sicura che quello vada bene? -_

_- Un golem o un gigante non conta. Una cosa del genere non può niente contro di me! -_

_Erza le aveva assicurato che le avrebbe fatto compagnia durante quel lavoro ma che non sarebbe intervenuta per nessuna ragione al mondo. La riuscita dipendeva esclusivamente da lei e Lyra era terribilmente emozionata._

_- A quanto pare il golem in questione è stato evocato dagli stessi abitanti di questa città. Intendevano utilizzarlo per completare i lavori di costruzione di un varco tra le montagne ma quando hanno terminato il golem si è rifiutato di rispondere agli ordini e di dissolversi. Evidentemente qualcosa nell'incantesimo è andato storto ed adesso il colosso siede tutto il giorno a difesa del varco come se il suo compito fosse stato non solo quello di costruirlo ma anche di vegliarlo. I golem sono come delle bambole animate, rispondono solo agli ordini di chi le ha costruite e visto che in questo caso non c'è modo di sottometterlo non mi resta altro da fare che distruggerlo. - Lyra ricapitolò tutto quello che sapeva sulla missione ma Erza continuò a seguirla in silenzio. Non le avrebbe dato neanche un suggerimento ma non le importava affatto. Anche se era un mostro gigantesco un golem come quello era pur sempre fatto di pietra e Lyra poteva prosciugarlo della propria energia in pochissimi istanti._

_- Eccoci qui. -_

_Esattamente come le era stato detto il golem era lì, seduto all'ingresso del varco come una gigantesca bambola di pietra dagli occhi iridescenti. _

_- È giunta la tua ora! - Lyra non esitò un solo istante a farsi avanti tendendo le mani e drenando quanta più energia possibile dalla pietra. Era certa che il golem si sarebbe sgretolato istantaneamente ma il colosso cominciò a muoversi lo stesso, si sollevò in piedi e le tirò un pugno costringendola a gettarsi di lato._

_- Com'è possibile? - Gli aveva sottratto una gran quantità di energia eppure non lo aveva danneggiato minimamente._

_- Air! - Il golem tirò un altro pungo e per difendersi Lyra fu costretta a deviarlo con un turbine di vento. Doveva riprovare! La ragazza si fece più indietro e tese ancora le mani. Il flusso di energia ripartì ma il golem continuò a caricarla come se nulla fosse. Alla fine Lyra fu costretta a desistere e a ripararsi dietro un muro di roccia. C'era qualcosa che non andava! Come faceva quel bestione a possedere tanta energia?_

_Lyra raccolse l'aria attorno a sé e riuscì a saltar via giusto un istante prima che la sua barriera venisse ridotta in frantumi. Fu allora che lo vide: i piedi del golem erano avvolti da un leggero alone verde. Anche il suo avversario stava assorbendo energia dal terreno! Il suo corpo era come una specie di conduttore: ogni volta che Lyra tentava di prosciugarlo in realtà non faceva altro che attingere alla stessa energia del suolo._

_- Guarsh! - Questa volta il pugno del golem la mancò di poco costringendola a ruzzolare via._

_Se voleva distruggerlo doveva scegliere una tattica differente._

_Il golem sollevò un piede pronto a schiacciarla ma Lyra puntò una mano verso l'alto raccogliendo quanta più energia poteva dall'aria per tenerlo sospeso a metà._

_- Vediamo un po' quanta puoi assorbirne, mostro! - Lyra conficcò le unghie dell'altra mano nel terreno._

_C'era sempre un limite alla quantità di energia che un corpo poteva conservare in storaggio. Perfino Lyra, che aveva il potere di manipolarne una massa praticamente indefinita, non poteva trattenere tutto quel flusso nel suo stesso corpo e per questo lasciava che le scorresse intorno e si facesse manipolare, piuttosto che assorbirlo._

_- Guarrrr! - Il golem continuò a pigiare il piede verso di lei ma l'energia della terra cominciò a risalire in lui come un flusso impazzito attraverso la gamba. In breve la sua corazza di pietra cominciò a scintillare come uno smeraldo. Ormai era troppo tardi per sfuggire al suo destino!_

_- Sparisci! -_

_BANG!_

_Per un attimo non ci fu null'altro che un turbine di polvere e detriti, ma quando finalmente Lyra riuscì a rialzare la testa e ad aprire gli occhi, capì immediatamente cos'era successo - Ho vinto! Ci sono riuscita! -_

_Il terribile golem si era sgretolato senza lasciare traccia ed anche Erza era al sicuro anche se l'esplosione l'aveva scagliata sopra un albero ed adesso stava penzolando a testa in giù._

_- Hai visto? Sono stata brava? -_

_- Hai sbagliato tutto! - Erza non le lasciò un solo istante per continuare a vantarsi - Hai sottovalutato il nemico, hai messo in pericolo la tua vita, quella dei tuoi compagni e la riuscita della missione! Sei retrocessa immediatamente allo stadio della teoria! -_

_Era inutile illudersi: Lyra lanciò un sospiro con aria sconfitta._

_- Come se non bastasse se sai richiamare tutta quell'energia ma se non sai controllarla propriamente la tua tecnica diviene inutile. Dovresti fare qualcosa a proposito, magari potresti usare … - Fu allora che il ramo si ruppe di schianto lasciando precipitare Erza a terra con un - KYAAAA! - Disumano - Retrocessa! Retrocessa! Non ti lascerò mai più prendere una missione! -_

_Uno dei sassi che era stato scagliato in alto dall'esplosione precipitò con un tonfo proprio sulla testa di Lyra. Adesso era davvero spacciata!_


	7. Padri e figlie

**Padri e figlie**

_Anche se non aveva alcuna speranza di competere con lei, Lyra amava ascoltare i racconti delle avventure di Erza. Le piaceva sedersi la sera intorno al fuoco ed ascoltare dei posti lontani che aveva visitato oppure dei terribili mostri che aveva affrontato e dei nemici che aveva sconfitto a duello. Erza non si vantava mai dei suoi successi eppure le sue erano storie così avvincenti da lasciare col fiato in sospeso._

_Lyra aveva passato ore nel silenzio della biblioteca a sognare avventure come quelle. Le sarebbe piaciuto applicare i suoi poteri nella vita reale ma palazzo non ce n'era mai l'occasione. Suo padre le impediva di fare qualsiasi cosa …_

_Lyra si tirò le ginocchia al corpo - Tu sì che sei una vera maga, non come lui … -_

_- Lui chi? -_

_La ragazza lanciò un sospiro - Mio padre. -_

_- Perché dici una cosa del genere? - Erza incrociò le braccia - Non sei orgogliosa di lui? -_

_- Per niente. - Continuò Lyra - Tutti dicono che un tempo è stato un grande mago ma io non ci credo. Se ho ereditato qualche potere è solo grazie a mia madre. Mamma era un'esperta! - La ragazza strinse il pendente di cristallo blu che portava sempre al collo - Illusia … È morta quando ero ancora troppo piccola per ricordarla ma dai ritratti che ho visto a palazzo mi assomigliava davvero un sacco. La sua specialità consisteva nel creare illusioni: poteva creare delle illusioni così incredibili da ingannare interi eserciti! -_

_Lyra si sfilò la collana per mostrarla ad Erza - Questo è l'unico ricordo che ho di lei. È fatto di lacryma Blu.-_

_- Lacryma? -_

_Lyra annuì. La lacryma era un cristallo molto ricercato per la sua capacità di conservare e amplificare l'energia magica - Il mio paese è famoso per le miniere di lacrima ma quella blu non ha nessun tipo di potere. Viene utilizzata soltanto per fare i gioielli perché è molto difficile da trovare. -_

_Erza annuì - Adesso capisco perché la porti sempre: è un oggetto molto prezioso per te perché ti ricorda tua madre. Sono certa che era una grande maga ma non dovresti essere così dura con tuo padre. Sei arrabbiata perché ti ha mandata qui a Fiore? -_

_Lyra si rinfilò la collana con stizza - Lui è sempre il solito. È così preso dalle faccende del regno che non ha neanche un secondo di tempo da dedicarmi! È un uomo orribile! Un egoista! -_

_- Un uomo che manda sua figlia lontano di casa perché possa fare esperienza nel campo della magia come ha sempre desiderato, non mi sembra così orribile. - Erza le appoggiò una mano sulla spalla._

_Suo padre … No! Era impossibile che suo padre lo avesse fatto per il suo bene, quella era solo …_

_Lyra si morse le labbra._

_- A volte anche se la verità è evidente ci rifiutiamo di accettarla. È per questo che bisogna sempre sforzarsi per puntare sempre verso la cosa giusta. -_

_Le settimane a Fairy Tail pian piano iniziarono a diventare mesi. Lyra si trovava finalmente a suo agio nella gilda ma ogni tanto il suo pensiero tornava al palazzo e al padre che aveva lasciato lì. Anche se all'inizio era stata contraria alla sua decisione adesso era piuttosto soddisfatta dei risultati. Nonostante tutto l'idea che lo avesse fatto per il suo bene stentava ancora a prendere posto nella sua testa._

_- Tzè … Dove si è cacciata Erza? Non era né a casa né al bar, spero che almeno sia qui al secondo piano. - _

_- Conosci davvero il padre di Lyra? -_

_- Ahh … Certo che lo conosco. -_

_Suo padre? Lyra si arrestò di colpo ed invece di continuare lungo il corridoio si affrettò a nascondersi dietro lo stipite. Attraverso la porta socchiusa dello studio filtrava la voce di Erza e quella del Master._

_- Io e Isham - san siamo vecchi amici. - Continuò Makarow - Una volta era davvero un grande mago ma dopo un brutto incidente è rimasto bloccato su una sedia a rotelle ed i suoi poteri si sono spenti. -_

_- Che cosa gli è accaduto? -_

_- Ho sentito dire che è rimasto ferito in battaglia mentre cercava di difendere il suo regno da alcuni nemici. Quell'Isham, avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per difendere la sua terra e i suoi cari! -_

_Makarow ne parlava quasi come di un eroe._

_- Anche sua moglie era davvero una grande maga. Illusia combatteva con lui sul fronte; è così che si sono conosciuti. -_

_Era vero: quella parte della storia, la conosceva anche lei …_

_- Non mi stupisce che la loro figlia abbia ereditato una simile potenzialità magica! Fossi in lei sarei orgogliosa di due genitori come quelli! Isham mi ha chiesto di darle tutto lo spazio e il tempo di cui aveva bisogno per allenarsi ma mi ha anche chiesto appositamente di evitare che si facesse del male e per questo ho scelto di affidarla a te. Stare con la nostra Scarlet è come stare in una botte di ferro! -_

_- Sono un'alchimista non un bottaio … -_

_E così suo padre lo aveva davvero fatto per lei … Lyra si appoggiò con la schiena contro il muro con un sospiro - E va bene! - Si disse la ragazza - Mi allenerò e darò il meglio di me, così quando mi darai il permesso di ritornare e ci incontreremo di nuovo, ti mostrerò quanto sono diventata brava! -_

_- Oh! Eccoti qui! - Lavi interruppe le sue riflessioni afferrandola per un braccio - Non dovresti salire al secondo piano! Sbrighiamoci a scendere! Macao ha sfidato Kana in una gara a chi beve di più! -_

_- E cosa c'è di così divertente in tutto questo? -_

_- Lo vedrai quando Kana inizierà a dare i numeri! Forza! - Lyra non riuscì ad opporsi e venne trascinata via senza riuscire a seguire il resto della conversazione._

_- A quanto pare è andata via. - Makarow si versò un altro goccio nel bicchiere - Non sarebbe stato meglio invitarla dentro? -_

_- Non c'è n'era bisogno. - Erza accavallò le gambe - Se c'è ancora qualcosa che vuole sapere vedrai che presto o tardi ce lo verrà a chiedere di persona. Quello che mi preoccupa è altro. Ti rendi minimamente conto di quale potere possiede quella ragazza? -_

_- Certo che me ne rendo conto. -_

_- Grazie alla sua facoltà di attingere energia da qualunque elemento che la circonda Lyra ha praticamente a sua disposizione uno stock infinito di potere senza alcun bisogno di doverlo generare personalmente. La sua abilità le da anche la possibilità di manipolare l'energia magica che viene prodotta dagli altri. Anche se non può direttamente attingerla dagli esseri viventi può sottomettere al suo controllo qualsiasi tipo di energia che le viene scagliato contro. Il suo potere non solo ha un potenziale infinito ma è anche il potere antimago per eccellenza. -_

_- Se dovesse imparare a controllare i suoi poteri fino in fondo potrebbe diventare un maga davvero di grande calibro. -_

_- Ma la magia di Lyra ha dei punti deboli. - Continuò Erza - Non può nulla o quasi contro degli attacchi fisici o delle armi e non può prosciugare direttamente il potere del nemico se questo non le scaglia nessun incantesimo contro. È per questo che hai scelto me come sua insegnante, non è così? Come Lyra è l'antimago per eccellenza, io sono l'anti-Lyra. -_

_- Sei perspicace come sempre Scarlet ma c'è ancora un'altra ragione per cui ho scelto te. Tu sei l'unica qui alla gilda ad essere abbastanza responsabile da poterti occupare di qualcuno. Il tuo è un cuore forte ma allo stesso tempo dolce. -_

_- Ah! Piantala Vecchio! - Erza si affrettò a nascondersi dietro il suo calice._


	8. Il piccolo drago furioso

**Il piccolo drago furioso**

_- Ho fame! -_

_- Ho fame anch'io! -_

_- Mirajane cucina qualcosa! -_

_Lyra ed Erza si lasciarono cadere a sedere al bancone e la barista scoppiò a ridere - Da quando siete diventate così uguali? -_

_- Uguali? - Le due si scambiarono uno sguardo poi scossero la testa con decisione - Assolutamente no! -_

_Nonostante tutto la donna continuò a sorridere e si affrettò a sparire dietro le quinte per poi riapparire subito dopo con un paio di porzioni di carne e qualcosa da bere - Eccovi servi … -_

_- ERZAAA! - Un urlo disumano scosse la sala e Natsu si precipitò dentro puntandole di nuovo un dito contro - Ho sentito cosa hai fatto nell'ultima missione! -_

_- Hai qualcosa contro il mio lavoro? -_

_- Hai sgominato un'intera squadra di assassini! Non è giusto! Tutti parlano di te e io vengo ignorato! -_

_La donna mandò giù un altro pezzo di carne - Non è vero. Anche io ho sentito cosa hai fatto nell'ultima missione: hai raso al suolo un ponte e la gilda è stata costretta a pagare i danni. -_

_- ARRR! - Il ragazzino emise un'alta fiammata dalla bocca e qualcuno dai tavoli gli gridò dietro che in quel modo avrebbe dato fuoco all'edificio._

_- Io voglio sfidarti! - Natsu serrò i pugni e Happy gli fece eco - Aye! -_

_Lyra riuscì a strappargli giusto in tempo il piatto - Quand'è che sei arrivato qui sul bancone? -_

_- Oggi Natsu è terribilmente serio. - Le spiegò il gatto ma Erza non gli prestò la minima attenzione - Ti ho detto che non accetto sfide da ragazzini come te. -_

_- RAGAZZINO A CHI? -_

_- Ahaha! - La risata di Makarow interruppe le grida di Natsu. Il vecchio era seduto anche lui al bancone ma dalla parte opposta - Perché non lo accontenti una volta tanto Scarlet? Lo sai quanto è insistente il nostro Natsu! Non si arrenderà mai fino a che non avrà quello che vuole. -_

_Lyra intuì subito cosa significavano quelle parole: Erza rispettava il Master più di ogni altro e non avrebbe mai rifiutato una delle sue proposte. La donna si girò appena verso di lei, come se avesse intuito i suoi pensieri e poi chiuse il pranzo mandando giù la sua birra tutta d'un fiato - E va bene! Se proprio ci tieni Natsu, allora ti frantumerò dal primo all'ultimo osso che hai in corpo. Ma prima di cominciare ringrazia propriamente il Master per avermi convinta. -_

_- Grazie Nonno! -_

_Il boccale di Erza centrò Natsu in piena faccia - __Ho detto propriamente!__ -_

_- Grazie grande Master di Fairy Tail. - Il ragazzino si corresse all'istante accennando ad un inchino e di colpo la sala si accese di grida e di risa. I maghi si stavano precipitando già tutti all'esterno ed anche Lyra non esitò a seguirli stringendo Happy ed affrettandosi a cercare un posto in prima fila. Il modo in cui la sua insegnante combatteva l'affascinava sempre e sarebbe stato divertente vederla duellare con Natsu._

_- Quell'idiota non ha speranze. - Accanto a lei si era materializzato anche Gray. Era in mutande come al solito._

_- Se dobbiamo parlare di idioti allora anche tu sei sulla lista. -_

_Nel frattempo la folla si era disposta in modo da formare un cerchio ed i due contendenti si erano schierati al centro, uno di fronte all'altra._

_- Quasi, quasi potrei approfittare di quest'occasione per forgiare qualcosa di nuovo. - Erza sfoderò Redemption tenendola dritta davanti a sé._

_- Non lo sai che le mie fiamme sono in grado di incenerire qualsiasi cosa? -_

_- Dimostralo. -_

_Natsu non le lasciò aggiungere altro, partì all'attacco con uno dei suoi pugni fiammeggianti, schivò un fendente e saltò in alto per sferrare il colpo._

_- Sei prevedibile. - Erza lo afferrò per il polso e lo scagliò al punto di partenza. La Gladiators Battlearmour era stata appena sostituita da una nuova corazza dipinta di un arancio e di un nero lucenti. Il motivo con la quale era stata forgiata ricordava le creste e le scaglie di un drago; gli stivali avevano la forma di delle autentiche zampe con gli artigli._

_- Ahh! L'armatura dell'Imperatrice delle Fiamme! - Gridò qualcuno dal pubblico - Quella corazza è resistente alle alte temperature! Gli attacchi di Natsu adesso saranno dimezzati! -_

_- La stai prendendo troppo seriamente Erza! - Gridò qualcun altro._

_- No, va bene così. - Natsu si rimise rapidamente in piedi - Adesso anche io posso dare il massimo senza preoccuparmi! - Il ragazzino si lanciò ancora una volta all'attacco ma questa volta il suo pugno andò a sbattere contro la sagoma di Medusa incisa sul Warrior Unbound._

_- Tutto qui? -_

_Natsu sferrò un calcio._

_- Aegis of Kings. -_

_Ma riuscì ad arrestarlo giusto un attimo prima che la pianta si conficcasse tra le spine dello scudo._

_- I tuoi riflessi sono ancora troppo lenti. Pierce the Sky. - Redemption svanì per lasciare posto ad una lunga lancia di bronzo. Erza la usò per colpire Natsu con l'asta al fianco e scagliarlo a qualche metro di distanza ma il ragazzino non esitò un solo istante a contrattaccare e a saltare in alto vomitando una nube di fiamme ardenti dalla bocca._

_- Aegis of Gods. -_

_Il campo venne scosso da un'autentica esplosione._

_- Ti ho presa finalmente! - Ma Natsu si sbagliava: quando il fumo si dissolse Erza era ancora al suo posto. Il suo scudo si era ingigantito e l'aveva avvolta come in una barriera ma subito dopo, le varie placche che lo componevano, erano tornate ad allinearsi e l'arma si era ridotta alle sue dimensioni normali._

_- Questo sì che è uno spettacolo che non si vede tutti i giorni! - Lyra si sentì prendere per le spalle e si accorse che ad esultare era stata Mirajane - Senti che tifo! -_

_- Vogliamo vedere la Rockcrusher Axe! -_

_- Usa l'Atlantean Battlegear! -_

_- Non dargli retta! Usa le Colossal Sword! -_

_Lyra si girò intorno, non si aspettava una scena del genere._

_- Alcune delle armi di Erza. - Le spiegò Mirajane - Sono così famose che qui alla gilda hanno persino dei fan! Io vado pazza per il suo set di scudi! Il Warrior Unbound è capace di resistere ad ogni specie di attacco magico e fisico. L'Agis of Kings può ricoprirsi di spine e trasformarsi in un'arma d'offesa in qualsiasi momento e invece l'Aegis fo Gods può mutare le proprie dimensioni e diventare un'autentica barriera! Quando lavoravo anche io, una volta ho provocato Erza a duello e mi ci sono fracassata la fronte contro. -_

_Mirajane ed Erza avevano combattuto?_

_- Dici sul serio? -_

_La donna annuì con un sorriso - Si, ma l'arma che ho sempre desiderato vedere è un'altra. - Mirajane si mise le mani a coppa intorno alla bocca strillando - Voglio vedere l'Unlimited Blade Works! Non è giusto che tra di noi Elfman sia stato l'unico a vederlo! -_

_- Unlimited Blade Works? -_

_- È la tecnica finale di Erza. - Le spiegò il gigantesco fratello di Mirajane - È l'incantesimo più terrificante e più affascinante che abbia mai visto allo stesso tempo. In caso di necessità quella donna ha il potere di generare un infinito numero di armi e di scagliarlo contro l'avversario con la sola forza del pensiero. -_

_- Wow … - Lyra non immaginava neanche che una simile tecnica potesse esistere. Come era possibile creare delle armi con la sola forza del pensiero, delle armi vere e taglienti? Il potere di Erza la stupiva ogni giorno di più …_

_- Io scommetto su Erza. - Happy le era sfuggito per avvicinarsi al cesto che Kana stava usando per raccogliere il denaro._

_- Non puoi tradire anche tu Natsu! Non vi dispiace un po' che non ci sia nessuno a fare il tifo per lui? -_

_- Io credo sia meglio così. - Gray era ancora in mutande - Più l'avversario è fuori dalla sua portata più quel ragazzo cerca di impegnarsi. -_

_- Come vuoi sperare di battermi se non riesci neanche a colpirmi? - Erza allontanò Natsu con la minaccia della sua Phantom Blade, una spada dalla lama invisibile - Non hai nemmeno la minima idea di quale sia la portata della mia spada! -_

_Natsu era coperto di lividi dalla testa ai piedi ma si rialzava ancora dopo ogni colpo - Non mi interessa fino a dove arriva la tua spada quando l'unica cosa che devo fare è fonderla! - Il ragazzo inspirò profondamente e gonfiò le guance._

_- Non impari proprio. -_

_Natsu scagliò la sua fiammata ma il colpo venne letteralmente diviso in due da un turbine di vento._

_- L'Armatura dell'Imperatrice dell'Aria! -_

_La corazza di Erza era cambiata ancora una volta per lasciare posto ad una scintillante armatura grigio azzurra. _

_- Che? … - Natsu non riuscì a scansarsi in tempo ed il gigantesco martello della donna gli si abbatté contro scagliandolo via. La folla fu costretta ad aprirsi per fargli posto ed il ragazzino andò a schiantarsi dritto contro un albero._

_- Hai perso. - Quando Natsu riaprì gli occhi Erza era già su di lui con Pierce the Sky puntata contro la sua gola._

_- Non è giusto! -_

_- La prossima volta che vorrai sfidarmi dovrai essere almeno alto così. - Questa volta Erza si portò una mano alla fronte._

_- È ancora più ingiusto! Io voglio subito la rivincita! Ti batterò e sarò io il più forte dei maghi di Fairy Tail! -_

_La donna si rimise la lancia in spalla e si allontanò come se nulla fosse - Temo che sia impossibile dopo quell'ultimo colpo. -_

_Natsu balzò in piedi ruggendo ma subito dopo il suo corpo smise di muoversi, gli occhi gli si rovesciarono all'indietro ed il ragazzino piombò a terra privo di sensi._

_- Già che ci siamo vuoi combattere un po' anche tu? - Erza recuperò in un solo istante la sua corazza d'ordinanza e mentre raggiungeva il bordo del campo scompigliò i capelli di Lyra con una mano._

_- Non mi piacciono gli avversari già stanchi! - La ragazza si sottrasse ridacchiando e la donna la ricambiò con una risata due volte più grande - Mirajane! Dov'è una fetta della tua famosa cheesecake? Guarda che adesso ho più fame di prima! -_


	9. Spada Runica

**Spada Runica**

_Erza era davvero un genio quando si trattava di forgiare delle armi. Lyra non l'aveva mai vista a lavoro ma aveva visto i risultati direttamente in combattimento. Erza aveva un'arma o una corazza per ogni occasione; visto che la sua unica fonte di potere dipendeva da loro era meglio essere pronta ad ogni genere di avversario._

_- Quante cose hai forgiato fino ad ora? -_

_- Circa trecento tra armi e corazze. -_

_- Non ti ricordi neanche quante sono? -_

_- È che non tutte sono andate a buon fine. - Erza lanciò un sospiro - La prima cosa che ho forgiato sono stati questi. - La donna le indicò gli orecchini di metallo che indossava ogni giorno._

_- Degli orecchini? -_

_- Originariamente il loro nome era: Phandemonium. Sono stati fatti con il metallo del primo pugnale che ho forgiato. Qualcosa nel processo è andato male e la lama si è sgretolata subito. Non hanno nessun potere particolare ma sono una specie di portafortuna. -_

_- Wow … - E così anche Erza falliva qualche volta._

_- A proposito, adesso che mi ci fai pensare, ti va di vederla? -_

_- Cosa? -_

_- La mia collezione di armi. -_

_- Ma hai detto che è nella tua! -_

_Erza la anticipò giungendo le mani e chiudendo gli occhi. Bastò un secondo ed una specie di porta si tagliò nell'aria giusto accanto a Lyra. In mezzo al nulla adesso si era appena materializzato l'ingresso di una stanza: un'enorme sala d'armi._

_- Ah! - La ragazza era rimasta praticamente senza parole._

_- A volte penso che se i miei nemici riuscissero a vedere cosa si nasconde nella mia testa fuggirebbero via a gambe levate ancor prima di sfidarmi! Ahaha! - Era uno spettacolo incredibile!_

_Lyra si fece largo nella sala guardando con aria ammirata tutto ciò che c'era in mostra - Sono davvero fantastiche ma scommetto di sapere qual è la tua preferita: è sicuramente Redemption! -_

_- Redemption? - Erza sfilò la grossa spada scura - No, non è così. Redemption è solo la spada più adatta a me, ecco perché la porto sempre. Questa spada è molto utile. Mettiamo ad esempio che io ti accusi di essere una nemica di Fairy Tail e ti attacchi. -_

_- Er! - Lyra si coprì istintivamente con le mani ma il fendente di Erza rimase sospeso a metà. Redemption si era illuminata e nonostante tutti gli sforzi della sua proprietaria si rifiutava di scendere. Alla fine Erza venne respinta qualche metro più in là._

_- Ha una volontà propria? -_

_- No. Redemption ha il potere di discernere il vero dal falso ma non perché è un'arma intelligente. Questa spada è capace di vedere la verità anche quando io mi rifiuto di accettarla. Diciamo che non legge nel nemico ma nella mia coscienza. -_

_Adesso Lyra capiva meglio - Quindi la porti sempre con te per essere sicura di non colpire un innocente. Ma qual è allora la tua arma preferita? -_

_Erza sorrise e tese la mano come per afferrare un'elsa invisibile - La mia arma prediletta è lei: Caliburn: la spada antifortezza. - Erza estrasse praticamente dal nulla una grossa spada dorata - Un sol colpo di Caliburn è più che sufficiente per tagliare una montagna in due. -_

_- Impossibile! -_

_- Impiega un po' di tempo per raccogliere l'energia necessaria ma funziona davvero, anche se in realtà non l'ho mai usata. -_

_- La tua spada preferita è un'arma che non hai nemmeno mai usato? -_

_- Non ho mai incontrato un avversario adatto. -_

_Lyra si grattò la testa con un dito: effettivamente era davvero difficile trovare qualcosa di grosso come una montagna da abbattere in combattimento._

_- Erza ho un'altra domanda da farti. -_

_- Qual è? - La donna tornò a conficcare Caliburn nel suo fodero invisibile._

_- Visto il tuo talento con le armi potevi benissimo forgiarle e venderle al miglio offerente. Saresti diventata ricca in pochissimo tempo. Perché non l'hai mai fatto? -_

_- Quello che dici è vero ma non posso permettere che le mie armi finiscano nelle mani di qualcun altro. Non me lo perdonerei mai se venissero utilizzare per fare del male a qualcuno o per spargere terrore in giro tra la gente. -_

_- Perciò hai messo un sigillo su ognuna? -_

_- C'è un sigillo perché in ognuna delle mie armi c'è una goccia del mio sangue. Sono tutte inesorabilmente legate al mio destino ed alla mia morte si sgretoleranno e verranno con me nella tomba. - L'espressione di Erza era seria ma la donna l'allontanò con un sospiro - Lyra, cos'è che preferisci esattamente? -_

_- Che intendi? -_

_Erza la prese per un braccio e la costrinse a sollevarlo - Per te ci vorrebbe qualcosa di leggero. Niente scudi, niente mazze, alabarde o picche. Neanche le asce. Una lancia? Una spada? Mmm … Ho una buona idea. -_

_- Mmm … - Lyra tracciò col dito un ennesimo cerchietto sul legno del bancone e Mirajane si appoggiò con i gomiti di fronte a lei - Che c'è che non va? Sei ferma qui da ore. -_

_- È un po' difficile da spiegare ma … Erza mi ha buttata fuori di casa. - Lyra continuò a ripetere lo stesso movimento col dito - Ha detto che non devo farmi vedere in giro fino a che lei non mi viene a cercare personalmente e adesso non so cosa fare … Non so dove devo dormire, non so come mi devo comportare, non so niente … - L'unica cosa su cui era certa era che se avesse fatto ritorno prima del previsto sarebbe stata accolta a suon di fendenti._

_- Ahahh! - Mirajane batté le mani tra loro - Non ti preoccupare, scommetto di sapere cosa sta succedendo. -_

_- Cosa? - Lyra drizzò di scatto la testa._

_- Erza si comporta così ogni volta che ha intenzione di forgiare qualcosa di nuovo. Non vuole che nessuno le sita intorno per evitare che il processo venga contaminato. -_

_Allora c'era una spiegazione razionale! La ragazza si passò una mano tra i capelli, a quanto pare si era preoccupata per niente._

_- Secondo te quanto tempo ci vorrà? -_

_- Nessuno può saperlo. -_

_No, faceva bene a preoccuparsi lo stesso._

_- Ma nel frattempo puoi dormire qui, ci sono un sacco di sedie libere. - Mirajane le diede un colpetto sulla spalla per incoraggiarla ma era tutto inutile._

_- Mi domando cosa stia forgiando di nuovo. - La ragazza incrociò le braccia - Prima di sbattermi fuori mi ha chiesto una goccia di sangue, ha detto che le serviva. -_

_La barista, che intanto era tornata ad occuparsi dei clienti, si bloccò di colpo - Davvero ti ha chiesto una cosa del genere? -_

_- Si, perché? -_

_Mirajane scosse la testa con un sorriso - È solo che ho sentito dire che ultimamente Erza è andata a chiedere un sacco di cose in giro alla gente. Ha chiesto del ghiaccio di Gray, del fuoco di Natsu e persino qualcosa al Master … Lyra, se vuoi il mio consiglio non badare al tempo e aspetta con pazienza. Magari tra qualche giorno avremo l'occasione di vedere qualcosa di straordinario. -_

_Fu sette giorni dopo, quando ormai Lyra aveva perso il conto del tempo da cui stava aspettando, che qualcuno si andò a sedere accanto a lei al bancone con un tonfo._

_- Portami subito tutto quello che hai in cucina. -_

_- Erza! - Mirajane fu costretta a coprirsi la bocca per non strillare - Che cosa ti è successo? -_

_La donna aveva un'aria terribilmente pallida e sfatta ma nonostante tutto le sorrise - Sono sette giorni e sette notti che non mangio e non dormo. -_

_- Non dovresti maltrattarti così! - Lyra le prese un braccio._

_- Ma se non facessi così l'ispirazione finirebbe col fuggirmi via dalla mente. Bisogna battere il ferro finché è caldo. -_

_- Ah, giusto … - Mirajane scosse la testa e sparì in cucina e Lyra si ricordò solo allora cosa le aveva detto la barista - Stavi forgiando qualcosa di nuovo? A che cosa stavi lavorando? -_

_- Niente di speciale. - Erza si appoggiò col mento su una mano per aspettare il pranzo ma Lyra non era affatto soddisfatta dalla sua risposta - Ho passato una settimana qui alla gilda e tu hai impiegato tutto quel tempo per creare qualcosa di così inutile? Non ci credo! -_

_Erza sbadigliò - Non è che mi interessi se tu ci creda o no. -_

_- Ahaha! - Makarow come sempre era ad uno dei capi del lungo bancone impiegato a bere ma stava ridacchiando; Lyra ci mise un po' a capire perché ma alla fine si accorse che l'arma che Erza portava al fianco non era la solita Redemption. - Hai forgiato una nuova spada! -_

_- Spada? - La donna si guardò intorno ed alla fine staccò via l'arma con tutto il fodero - Mmm … Quando è arrivata qui questa? -_

_- Non mi prendere in giro se non lo sai tu che quella è la tua spada chi altro dovrebbe saperlo! -_

_Erza girò improvvisamente l'elsa verso di lei - Questa non è la mia spada. -_

_Lyra si ammutolì di colpo. _

" _In tutte le mie armi c'è una goccia del mio sangue così che possano rispondere solo ai miei comandi e nessun altro possa utilizzarle."_

_- Vuoi dire che? - Erza le fece cenno di proseguire col capo e Lyra afferrò l'elsa estraendo l'arma. La lama era color del bronzo e la parte finale prima si allargava a formare un cerchio e poi si chiudeva come la punta di una freccia. Non appena la ragazza l'aveva estratta dal fodero il metallo, si era illuminato lasciando intravedere diversi e complessi caratteri sotto la superficie._

_- Questa è la Spada Runica. - Le spiegò Erza - Ma ancor prima di essere una spada è una staffa. Le rune incise al suo interno ti consentono l'abilità di risucchiare molta più energia e molto più rapidamente dai tuoi obiettivi. Ci sono anche delle rune della protezione che rendono l'afflusso e l'utilizzo più stabile ma soprattutto … - La donna accennò ad una pausa - All'interno della spada stessa sono conservate le essenze magiche di tutti gli otto tipi di magia naturale. Aria, acqua, terra, fuoco, ghiaccio, legno, elettricità, metallo. Grazie a questa riserva puoi evocare il tipo di magia che più desideri anche se non c'è nessuna fonte nelle vicinanze. Purtroppo dopo ogni colpo impiega un po' di tempo per ricaricarsi. -_

_- GRAZIE! - Lyra le saltò con le braccia al collo con tanta forza da rischiare di gettarla a terra._

_- Non devi ringraziare solo me ma devi ringraziare anche tutti quelli della gilda poiché sono loro che mi hanno fornito le essenza magiche di cui avevo bisogno. D'ora in poi ogni volta che scenderai in battaglia sarà come averli al tuo fianco. -_

_Lyra non esitò oltre, saltò sul bancone e puntò la spada verso l'alto - GRAZIE A TUTTI MINNA - SAN! -_

_Poi saltò giù, le sfilò il fodero e si precipitò via - Devo trovare Natsu e Gray!Voglio che la vedano anche loro!Moriranno dall'invidia! -_

_- Si ma non usarla fino a che non ti ho spiegato come! -_

_Lyra ormai era già sparita alla vista._

_- Come mai hai deciso di forgiare qualcosa per lei? Ti sei sempre rifiutata di lavorare per gli altri. -_

_Erza si ritrovò a fissare la porta con un sorriso - Forse non ha molto senso, ma credo che la colpa sia dell'età. -_

_- Ahaha! - Makarow scoppiò a ridere - Lo so! Lo so cosa vuol dire! -_


	10. Amorevoli duelli di spade

**Amorevoli duelli di spade**

_Pian piano il suono degli allenamenti di Lyra e di Erza divennero un ritmo familiare per quelli della gilda._

_- Hanno ricominciato? - Mirajane tese da bere al Master ma il vecchio scosse la testa - Hanno distrutto tutto il cortile, lo hanno distrutto! Mi toccherà farlo costruire daccapo! -_

_- Mostrami cosa hai imparato. - Erza sfoderò Redemption._

_- Volentieri. - E Lyra replicò con la sua Spada Runica._

_- Forza Lyra! Ce la puoi fare! - Strillò Lavi._

_- Erza! Sarà meglio se non ti fai battere prima che ti abbia sconfitta io! - Ruggì invece Natsu._

_Da quando loro due avevano cominciato ad allenarsi in combattimento ogni giorno il cortile era sempre affollato di curiosi. Al'inizio Lyra si era sentita un po' a disagio ma adesso aveva imparato a non prestarci più attenzione. Aveva imparato a maneggiare la sua nuova spada ed era perfettamente concentrata sull'obiettivo._

_- Air. - Lyra raccolse l'energia dell'aria attorno a sé e si lanciò all'attacco. Grazie alla propulsione fornita dal vento poteva muoversi più velocemente e amplificare la gittata dei suoi attacchi._

_- Inutile. - Il suo fendente venne bloccato di colpo dalla Phantom Blade - Anche questa spada è circondata dalla magia del vento, non puoi vederne né le dimensioni né prevederne le mosse. -_

_Lyra indietreggiò con un saltello - Finché è magia è la tua spada ad essere inutile contro di me. - Lyra tese una mano risucchiando quanto più potere poteva verso di sé. Pian piano la lama di Erza cominciò a prendere forma ma la donna non se ne curò affatto e scagliò lo stesso il suo attacco costringendo la ragazza a riparare dietro una barriera improvvisata di roccia. Anche in quelle condizioni era un'arma terrificante. Doveva colpire in modo diverso - Lightnig! - Lyra usò le sua spada per scagliare un autentico fendente d'energia elettrica ma il colpo si infranse inutilmente contro lo Shield of Storms._

_- È l'Armatura della Dea della Tempesta! - Strillò qualcuno dal pubblico._

_- Water! -_

_Il colpo venne nullificato ancora una volta e qualcuno le fece eco - L'Atlantean Battlegear! -_

_Cercare di abbattere Erza con un semplice colpo magico era inutile, l'unica speranza di Lyra era quella di costringerla a darle un'apertura._

_- Terra! - Lyra non aveva neanche bisogno di poggiare le mani al suolo. Tutto cominciò a vibrare al suo comando e a scagliare rocce da una parte e dall'altra. Neanche l'Aegis of Gods poteva chiudersi abbastanza per difenderla ma ad Erza non interessava. La donna sostituì immediatamente la sua armatura con quella Bianca Angelica e si lanciò all'attacco. I sassi rimbalzavano contro di lei e quelli che la sfioravano in maniera più pericolosa venivano frantumanti dalla spada. _

_- Forza Lyra! - Una delle rocce finì col colpire Happy dritto in fronte con una precisione micidiale. Il povero gattino ammutolì di colpo e precipitò al suolo._

_Doveva fermarla! - Air! - Lyra tese la mano ed un autentico fiume di vento si riversò su Erza ma la donna richiamò immediatamente la sua Armatura dell'Imperatrice dell'Aria e sfoderò la lancia per caricare. Con quell'armatura Erza poteva cavalcare persino i venti e Lyra lo sapeva bene._

_- Presa. - La ragazza interruppe di colpo il flusso d'aria e si girò su se stessa per bloccare la lancia con la spada e sfilargliela scagliandola via. L'arma descrisse un arco in aria prima di andare a conficcarsi al suolo ad un passo dalla coda di Happy. Il gatto si rianimò di scatto saltando dritto in faccia a Natsu._

_- Hai ragione, ti ho presa. -_

_Lyra si affrettò ad evocare un muro di roccia a sua difesa ma il colpo di Erza lo fracassò come se nulla fosse spedendola a qualche metro di distanza. Quando Lyra riaprì gli occhi la donna era già su di lei con la sua temibile Redemption puntata contro la gola. La povera Spada Runica le era volta via nell'urto ed era ruzzolata nella polvere. Non c'era proprio verso di batterla!_

_- Ottimo lavoro Lyra! - Lavi girò la clessidra che stava usando per tenere il tempo - Oggi hai resistito ben dieci minuti ed hai anche privato Erza di una delle sue preziose armi! Stai facendo progressi! -_

_- Io non li sento così tanto … - La ragazza si rialzò massaggiandosi la nuca ma Natsu la interruppe scagliandosi in campo e strillando - Adesso tocca a me! -_

_- Non ora! -_

_TONK! La sua corsa si interruppe di nuovo contro uno scudo._


	11. Tutte le cose buone finiscono

**Tutte le cose buone finiscono**

_- Non è giusto! Neanche questa volta riuscirò ad ottenere un appuntamento! - Wakaba si lasciò andare sul tavolo con uno schianto. Era uno dei maghi che faceva parte di Fairy Tail da più tempo ma invece di lavorare passava la maggior parte delle sue giornate a bere e a fumare._

_- Fossi in te inizierei a farmi qualche domanda sul perché nessuna donna vuole uscire con te! -_

_- Potrei invitare te a cena! -_

_- Stai scherzando? Finché ho da bere non ho bisogno di nessun uomo! -_

_Kana invece aveva appena qualche anno in più di Lyra, dei lunghi capelli castani e mossi e degli occhi scuri che la facevano sembrare già una donna. Anche lei passava un sacco di tempo in sala a bere, poteva mandar giù interi barili di birra senza battere ciglio. La sua specialità consisteva nel prevedere il futuro attraverso i tarocchi e alla gilda circolavano perfino voci secondo le quali tanto più era ubriaca Kana, tanto più erano accurate le sue previsioni._

_- Che ne dici di leggere il futuro anche a me? - Lyra prese posto anche lei al tavolo._

_- Sei sicura? -_

_- Per le prossime settimane, magari sarà divertente! -_

_- Il futuro è un a cosa seria. - Kana svuotò un altro boccale e si tese verso di lei - Per questo ti sto chiedendo se sei sicura di volerlo conoscere. Le mie carte hanno una precisione pari al 99% dei casi. -_

_- E questo non è un bene? -_

_- Adesso ti spiego come stanno le cose, Lyra. Il futuro non è già scritto, non esiste nessun destino o qualcosa di simile. Le nostre vite si intrecciano con quelle degli altri in tanti modi così disparati che è impossibile distinguere tutti i fili della matassa e scoprire in che direzione vanno: è per questo che non siamo in grado di conoscere il futuro. La mie carte, però, hanno il potere di discernere ognuno di questi singoli fili e a partire dalle premesse che ottengono riescono ad intuire cos'è più probabile che accada. Il problema è un altro. Quando io prevedo il futuro di qualcuno, nel momento esatto in cui quel futuro viene reso noto, non può più essere cambiato. Mi segui? Il futuro non è già scritto ma nel momento in cui io ne parlo diventa automaticamente passato e il passato non può essere cambiato. Se c'era anche solo una possibilità su cento che le cose andassero diversamente quella possibilità svanisce. Nessun miracolo può più avere luogo. - Il suo respiro sapeva di alcol ma la sua espressione era terribilmente seria, così seria che Lyra dovette farsi coraggio per annuire._

_- E va bene: l'importante è che tu sia consapevole a cosa vai incontro. - Kana mischiò le carte, prima in un verso poi in un altro e alla fine poggiò il mazzo sul palmo - Tre carte per una domanda: cosa accadrà nelle prossime settimane a Lyra? -_

_I tarocchi risposero subito al suo comando e le prime tre carte si staccarono dal mazzo per disporsi una accanto all'altra sospese a mezz'aria. Erano rivolte al contrario ma quando si girarono Kana sbiancò._

" _Iahaha!" Dalla prima carta si liberò una piccola nube ed il fumo assunse la sagoma di un teschio ridacchiante " Morte! Sulla tua strada vedo la morte!"_

_Anche la seconda carta si attivò ed un diavolo rosso si issò all'esterno tra lingue fiammeggianti " Il peggior nemico che tu abbia mai immaginato ti taglierà la strada! Ci sono forze oscure in atto!"_

" _La Torre crolla! Tutto crolla!" Due piccole figure umane si tirarono a stento fuori dalla superficie della terza carta " Separazioni, fini, disillusione! Questo ti attende! Tutto crolla alla fine!"_

_Terminata la previsione le carte tornarono a spegnersi e precipitarono sul tavolo inanimate come prima._

_- Che cosa significa tutto questo?! -_

_Kana distolse lo sguardo - Mi dispiace. Mi dispiace davvero tanto Lyra. -_

_Una previsione capace di descrivere il futuro nel 99% dei casi … Ciò che le aveva detto Kana era terribile ma Lyra si sforzò lo stesso di mettere le sue preoccupazioni da parte. Se non lo avesse fatto sarebbe stata schiacciata dal peso._

_- Ahhh … - La ragazza si sedette sul letto con un tonfo._

_La pioggia era fitta quel giorno, era quasi come se il cielo stesse venendo giù. Il suono delle gocce che picchiavano sulle tettoie in metallo e sul canale era assordante._

_- C'è qualcosa che non va? - Erza era già a letto._

_- No. Niente. - Lyra scosse la testa: non le aveva rivelato nulla perché non voleva farla preoccupare._

_- Erza, non hai mai pensato qualche volta a sposarti e a farti una famiglia? Non c'è mai stato un uomo di cui ti sei innamorata? -_

_- Uomini … - La donna si piegò in due con aria terrorizzata - L'ultima volta … Ad un meeting col master … Un tizio … Blu Pegasus … Sto ancora cercando di dimenticare … -_

_- WA! Ho toccato un argomento così delicato? -_

_- Sto scherzando! - Erza la centrò in pieno con un cuscino - Ti sembro il tipo che si fa intimidire da un uomo? -_

_- No, assolutamente no. - Lyra si massaggiò il naso._

_- Ad essere sinceri non sento la mancanza di una famiglia perché Fairy Tail è già una famiglia abbastanza grande per me. - Erza le appoggiò una mano sulla testa - E poi che bisogno ho di avere dei figli quando è come se ne avessi una già qui? -_

_Lyra non le lasciò aggiungere altro e le si strinse al petto. Erza l'abbracciò accarezzandole i capelli._

_- Anche tu … È come avere finalmente una madre! -_

_La pioggia scorreva a dirotto ma a Lyra non importava: il suo cuore era caldo. Voleva restare con Erza, voleva che quell'abbraccio durasse per sempre._

_Ma tutte le cose buone giungono ad una fine._

_Il giorno seguente la pioggia si era fermata ed il cielo era tornato sereno. Tutta la città di Magnolia profumava di pulito mentre Lyra camminava tra le strade bagnate. Erza le aveva chiesto di andare alla Gilda a prendere per lei qualche attrezzo e la ragazza aveva colto l'occasione al balzo per fare una passeggiata. Anche se si sentiva lo stesso a disagio, dopo una bella notte di sonno era riuscita a cancellare dalla mente quasi tutte le preoccupazione dovute alla previsione di Kana. Lyra però, ignorava il modo in cui il destino circondava e spingeva le sue vittime in trappola._

_Ad un tratto un brivido freddo le percorse la schiena. La strada intorno a lei si era misteriosamente svuotata e c'era una strana energia nell'aria: qualcosa di terribilmente negativo._

_- Chi c'è? - Lyra era certa che ci fosse qualcuno nascosto nell'ombra ma non riuscì ad identificarlo in tempo. Una figura gigantesca la serrò a sé e un'ala scura la coprì togliendole l'aria._

_- Lyra! Dove ti sei cacciata? - Erza aprì la porta della gilda con uno schianto ma la ragazzina non era lì. _

_- Dove accidenti è andata a finire? L'avevo mandata a prendere certa roba che avevo scordato qui ieri. -_

_- Lyra? - Mirajanne scosse la testa - Qui non l'ha vista nessuno. -_

_Erza percepì subito che c'era qualcosa che non andava ma i suoi cattivi presentimenti diventarono immediatamente realtà non appena un uomo con la divisa del Regno di Valeria fece il suo ingresso in sala._

_- Dove si trova Autumn - sama? - Il povero soldato si reggeva a stento in piedi - Devo parlare con lei! -_

_- Che cosa è successo? - Erza lo afferrò per un braccio prima che crollasse al suolo - Alyssa … La capitale è stata attaccata. Erano forti … Erano troppo forti per noi! E il Primo Ministro … - Il soldato trattenne a stento un singhiozzo - Isham - san è stato ucciso! -_


	12. Prigioniera

**Prigioniera**

_Quando Lyra riprese conoscenza impiegò un po' di tempo per abituarsi all'oscurità. Si trovava in una cella buia e la testa le girava terribilmente. Che cos'era successo? Dov'era finita?_

_- E così ti sei svegliata. Per un attimo ho temuto che Vincent ci fosse andato troppo pesante. - Lyra non ebbe neanche il tempo di rimettersi in piedi. Un piccolo sportello si aprì nella porta blindata lasciandole intravedere la sagoma di un uomo incappucciato. Forse era lì già da tempo e stava aspettando che si riprendesse._

_- Chi sei? E dove mi trovo? -_

_- Davvero non riesci a riconoscere questo posto? - Il suo aguzzino aveva una maschera argentea che ne distorceva la voce - Sei nelle segrete del palazzo di Alyssa. -_

_- Che cosa?Fammi subito uscire! - Lyra appoggiò un palmo a terra, cercando di risucchiare l'energia delle pietre che formavano la cella e di sferrare un attacco, ma si accorse immediatamente che non ci riusciva._

_- È tutto inutile. Questa stanza è stata sigillata con delle rune speciali. Non puoi attingere a nessuna fonte di energia. L'ho fatta modificare apposta per te, visto che sei la mia ospite d'onore. -_

_- Di che stai parlando? -_

_L'uomo mascherato rise - Io ti conosco bene Lyra. Sono a conoscenza del tuo immenso potere e ti ho fatta catturare proprio perché ho bisogno della tua energia. Anzi: ho bisogno che tu raccolga una certa quantità di energia per me. -_

_- Come se avessi intenzione di farlo! -_

_- Lo farai. I preparativi per il rituale sono quasi completi e tu non puoi più fare nulla per opporti. Nessuno verrà a salvarti. Io e miei soldati abbiamo in pugno l'intero castello. Non ci sono più né consiglieri né Primo Ministro. -_

_Il Primo Ministro?_

_- Che cosa hai fatto a mio padre? - Lyra si scagliò contro la porta._

_- L'ho ucciso. -_

_Non era possibile, suo padre …_

_- Bastardo! -_

_Lyra aveva giurato che sarebbe tornata da suo padre e che si sarebbe scusata per essere stata così scortese. Gli avrebbe mostrato quanto aveva imparato alla gilda e lo avrebbe reso fiero di lei. Non era possibile che fosse morto così … Non poteva accettarlo!_

_- Chi diavolo sei e perché hai fatto tutto questo? -_

_- Io? Chi sono non conta ma il mio scopo è un grande scopo. Qualche sacrificio non ha importanza. -_

_A causa del sigillo imposto sulla cella Lyra non poteva riconoscere l'aura del suo nemico e a causa della maschera non poteva distinguerne la vera voce._

_- Lo sai perché il regno di Valeria è stato trascinato così tante volte nel cuore della battaglia? - Cominciò l'uomo - La ragione si nasconde nel suo sottosuolo. Questo regno è quello con le più grandi miniere di Lacryma che siano mai state scoperte! Ti rendi conto di cosa vuol dire? Valeria galleggia sull'oro e non solo... Tutti gli stupidi governanti che mi hanno preceduto, incluso tuo padre, hanno cercato di difendere il regno con la diplomazia ma le loro erano solo chiacchiere! Non si possono sconfiggere i nemici con le parole! Solo io so cosa occorre a questo regno per diventare sicuro. - L'uomo mascherato lanciò una risata cupa - Con tutta la Lacryma che c'è qui posso trasformare questa nazione in una potenza militare praticamente senza limiti! È il potere la sola cosa che terrorizza i nemici e che li riduce in ginocchio! -_

_- Se è davvero la lacryma il tuo obiettivo allora io a cosa ti servo? -_

_- Tu? Oh, tu mi servi molto di più della lacryma stessa. Tu sei la chiave che mi consentirà di acquisire il potere che sto cercando. -_

_- La chiave? - Ripeté Lyra._

_- Esatto! In questo castello è stato nascosto un prezioso cristallo di lacryma. La sua qualità e le sue dimensioni sono tali da poter contenere un'energia mai vista prima! -_

_Lyra non aveva mai sentito parlare di una cosa del genere._

_- Ho intenzione di usarti per scoprire la posizione del cristallo. Se raccogliamo una gran quantità di energia nel castello, la lacryma finirà con l'attivarsi e rivelare da sola la sua presenza. Avrei preferito poter contare sulle abilità di Illusia ma anche i tuoi poteri fanno al caso mio. Infondo hai ereditato il suo sangue. -_

_- Che cosa ne sai tu di mia madre? - _

_Fu allora che una violenta scossa fece vibrare l'intero castello da cima a fondo; Lyra rischiò di perdere l'equilibrio e di ritrovarsi a terra._

_- Che sta succedendo? - L'uomo in maschera gridò con rabbia e qualcuno lo raggiunse correndo lungo il corridoio. Lyra non riuscì a vedere di chi si trattava ma ne sentì chiaramente la voce che tremava - Siamo … Siamo stati attaccati. -_

_- Chi? Chi è che ci attacca? -_

_- C'è, c'è un gigante! -_

_- Che assurdità stai dicendo? -_

_- E ci sono anche dei maghi, non so chi siano non provengono da questo regno … Dicono di essere di Fairy Tail. -_

_Fairy Tail?_

_- Dannazione! - L'uomo mascherato richiuse lo sportello con violenza - Tu sta qui buona, buona ti verrò a prendere quando mi sarò sbarazzato di questa gentaglia! Fatele la guardia! -_

_- Aspetta! - Lyra non riuscì a fermarlo ma non aveva intenzione di lasciarlo scappare! Erza e gli altri erano venuti a salvarla e anche lei doveva combattere! La ragazza fece un passo indietro e chiuse gli occhi per concentrarsi meglio. Era vero che in quella cella speciale non poteva risucchiare alcun tipo di energia ma nonostante tutto Lyra non era completamente indifesa. La ragazza tese una mano davanti a sé afferrò l'elsa di quell'arma che ormai conosceva così bene ed estrasse la Spada Runica dal suo fodero invisibile. Era stata Erza le ad insegnarle come fare._

_- Ore! - E con un colpo secco la porta blindata si andò a schiantare dalla parte opposta del corridoio come se fosse stata colpita in pieno da un ariete. Lyra ne approfittò per correre allo scoperto ma il soldato che era stato lasciato a guardia della cella non esitò un solo istante ad attaccarla._

_- Levati di mezzo! - Lyra gli affondò la spada contro ed il suo nemico si afflosciò al suolo come un mucchio di stracci. Sotto il mantello non c'era niente eppure prima aveva parlato e si era mosso. Cosa stava accadendo di così strano ad Alyssa?_

_- Ohi, ohi, ohi! La mia povera spina dorsale! - Makarow recuperò le sue dimensioni normali tenendosi una mano dietro la schiena - Mi dispiace di non poter fare altro, sto diventando vecchio! -_

_- Io credo vada bene anche così, metà del muro di cinta è crollato … - Mormorò Elfman. Grazie alle sue abilità il Master poteva trasformarsi in un autentico gigante e spazzare via ogni nemico. Quando lui e gli altri avevano scoperto della sparizione di Lyra non avevano esitato un solo istante ad intervenire. Il vecchio aveva promesso al Primo Ministro che avrebbe protetto sua figlia e non avrebbe mai e poi mai mancato alla parola data._

_- Andiamo adesso! - Natsu si preparò a lanciarsi all'attacco ma si arrestò quasi subito - Chi sono quelli? -_

_Poco oltre le rovine del muro di cinta si era appena materializzata una schiera di ombre incappucciate. A capeggiarla c'era una figura gigantesca ed imponente - Fairy Tail! Ho sentito parlare molto di voi ma non credo che questo regno sia di vostra competenza! - Colui che guidava la schiera era un uomo pallido con dei lunghi capelli bianchi e gli occhi rossi. La sua mano sinistra aveva una lunga serie di artigli mentre quella destra era dotata di una specie mostruosa bocca dai denti sporgenti. Dietro la schiena, infine, aveva un paio d'ali rosse ripiegate._

_- Neanche questo è il tuo territorio Vincent Valentine. - Makarow scandì il suo nome._

_- Chi è questo tizio? - Erza gli si fece accanto._

_- È uno dei membri di una gilda oscura famosa per aver compiuto molti massacri. I Cavalieri dell'Apocalisse. - Il vecchio lo fissò con astio - Ci sei tu dietro tutto questo? -_

_- Io? Ahah! È vero che ho rapito quella ragazzina ma non sono io il colpevole di questa sommossa! -_

_- Dov'è Lyra? - Gridò Erza._

_- Non ne ho idea! Il mio compito era solo quello di rapirla. - Vincent non riuscì ad aggiungere altro prima di essere scagliato via da un pugno. A colpirlo era stato proprio Elfman - Erza vai avanti a cercarla! Mi occupo io di questo qui! Per fare secco un mostro ci vuole un altro mostro. - Grazie ai suoi poteri Elfman poteva trasformarsi in un autentico bestione infernale e spazzare via i suoi nemici ma il potere di Vincent era simile al suo. L'aveva capito da subito e per questo si era lanciato all'attacco._

_- Grazie. - Erza non se lo lasciò ripetere scagliandosi in mezzo alle ombre e aprendosi un varco._

_- IAHAHSSH! - Ridacchiò Vincent rimettendosi in piedi - Tipo gentile che sei! Peccato che invece d'aiutarla tu l'abbia appena lanciata tra le fauci del diavolo! Io qui non ci sono venuto da solo! - _

_Elfman venne costretta a farsi indietro dopo un graffio. _

_- Chi credi che stia guidando tutte queste ombre? -_

_L'uomo non riuscì neanche a rispondere: una dopo l'altra le figure incappucciate si riversarono in campo._


	13. Agamemnon

**Agamemnon**

_Lyra si fece largo dalle segrete del castello fino al cortile. Molti nemici provavano a fermarla ma dopo ogni colpo i loro mantelli si afflosciavano al suolo e le ombre che li abitavano sparivano. C'era qualche terrificante forza magica a lavoro dietro le quinte. L'intero palazzo sembrava avvolto da una cappa negativa ma Lyra doveva farsi forza e continuare a combattere. Li sentiva: ormai riusciva a sentirli! I suoi compagni erano all'esterno, lungo le mura e stavano combattendo anche loro. Doveva trovare l'uomo in maschera e costringerlo ad arrendersi. Dove si stava nascondendo?_

_Il cortile sembrava deserto: non c'era null'altro che detriti ed un'aria pesante, perfino la fontana al suo centro aveva smesso di funzionare. Fu allora che Lyra notò qualcosa scintillare con la coda dell'occhio. Una figura alta e massiccia si stava avvicinando a lei. Era un cavaliere avvolto in una pesante armatura. Neanche un briciolo della sua pelle o del suo volto erano visibili._

_Lyra serrò istintivamente le mani intorno all'elsa delle sua spada. Era lui la fonte di tutta quell'energia negativa!_

_- Ti ho vista. - La voce del cavaliere misterioso era tenebrosa e profonda - Ho visto mentre combattevi contro le mie ombre. Sono stato colpito dalla tua forza e dal tuo potere ma resistermi è inutile. Arrenditi mortale: nessuno può nulla contro un demone come me. -_

_Lyra non si mosse - Chi sei? -_

_- Il mio nome è Agamemnon: il Re delle Ombre. Moltitudo è la mia magia. Sono il capo dei Cavalieri dell'Apocalisse. -_

_- Anche quel tizio mascherato è uno dei tuoi? -_

_- No, al momento qui ci siamo solo io ed un altro cavaliere. Non c'è bisogno di nessun altro per mettere sotto scacco questo miserabile piccolo regno. -_

_- Allora è lui che vi ha assunti? Avete gettato Valeria nel caos solo per del denaro? -_

_Agamemnon sfilò la sua grande spada dal fodero - A quanto pare qui a Valeria ci sono cose più interessanti del denaro. - Allora era anche lui dietro alla Lacryma?_

_- Terra! - Lyra tese una mano e un muro di roccia si sollevò dal suolo puntando contro il cavaliere ma quello lo ridusse in frantumi con un sol colpo - Ti ho detto che nessun mortale può abbattermi. -_

_Agamemnon fece un passo avanti e calò la sua spada. Lyra lo schivò e partì al contrattacco ma l'altro lo parò facilmente. Affondo, parata, fendente, parata. Agamemnon era troppo forte per Lyra. In breve la ragazza si ritrovò costretta ad indietreggiare senza fiato. Il cavaliere però non intendeva lasciarle tregua e continuò a sferrare colpi - Tu e i tuoi amici verrete tutti schiacciati. Mentre io e te stiamo qui a combattere il mio esercito di ombre li sta riducendo in polvere. -_

_Lyra digrignò i denti - Lightning! - La sua spada liberò una scarica elettrica micidiale ma Agamemnon la assorbì senza battere ciglio - Il mio equipaggiamento respinge ogni incantesimo. - Il cavaliere le assestò un pugno allo stomaco gettandola a terra e Lyra si piegò in due per il dolore. Quello era un mostro!_

_- So che il nostro compito era quello di consegnarti viva ma non quello di consegnarti intera. -_

_Il cavaliere sollevò la sua arma. Per lei era finita!_

_Clank!_

_- Lyra fatti indietro! -_

_No, non era vero: la ragazza si stava sbagliando. Adesso non era più sola in campo! La grande spada di Agamemomn era andata a cozzare contro la Redemption di Erza!_

_- Erza! -_

_- Vattene! - La donna spinse la spada con tutta la forza che aveva costringendo Agamemnon ad indietreggiare - Devi andartene subito da qui! Gli altri sono fuori: cerca di raggiungerli! - Erza caricò ma il suo avversario intercettò il colpo con semplicità._

_- Io non voglio andare via! Voglio restare qui! -_

_- Non essere stupida! Scappa ho detto! -_

_Entrambi continuavano a scambiarsi attacchi senza cedere neanche un briciolo di terreno all'avversario. Lyra non aveva mai visto un nemico capace di tenere testa ad Erza in quel modo._

_- Erano secoli che non incontravo un guerriero capace di resistere tanto a lungo. Sono impressionato dal livello che hanno raggiunto i mortali. - Agamemnon costrinse la donna a farsi indietro con un colpo e la sua risata sinistra riecheggiò sotto l'elmo_

_- Parli come se non fossi anche tu un umano! -_

_- Io non sono umano. Sono un demone, sono il peggiore incubo degli umani. -_

_Erza aveva il fiato corto -Non esistono i demoni. -_

_- Esistono, eccome se esistono. - Ridacchiò il cavaliere - Hai resistito ai miei colpi fino ad ora ma non resisterai a lungo. - Agamemnon conficcò la spada al suolo ed immediatamente un'aura sinistra cominciò ad avvolgere il suo corpo. Cosa aveva intenzione di fare? Era un incantesimo? Doveva fermarlo finché poteva! Erza sollevò la spada e si lanciò all'attacco ma non riuscì neanche ad avvicinarsi all'obiettivo. Un spaventosa forza magica la respinse scagliandola a diversi metri di distanza. Adesso Agamemnon era avvolto da un'enorme aura color porpora. L'aria si era fatta così elettrica da drizzare i peli. Lyra non aveva mai sentito un'energia così negativa concentrata in un unico punto._

_- Adesso non hai alcuna speranza di sconfiggermi. -_

_- Non posso perdere contro di te! - Erza si affrettò a rialzarsi e a tornare a combattere ma i colpi del suo avversario erano più forti che mai ed in breve la donna si trovò costretta sulla difensiva._

_Clank! Per bloccare la spada di Agamemnon Erza fu costretta ad evocare contemporaneamente non solo Redemption ma anche la Phantom Blade._

_- Interessante. Queste lame non si spezzano neanche sotto i miei colpi. Potrei prenderle come trofeo. -_

_- Puoi scordartelo! -_

_- Ahah! - Agamemnon rise ancora e tese la mano libera rilasciando la sua aura. L'onda d'urto fu così forte che Erza non riuscì a mantenere la presa sulle sue spade e le due armi volarono via. _

_- Sei finita. - Agamemnon calò la spada e lei cercò disperatamente di gettarsi di lato per evitarlo ma il colpo arrivò lo stesso. Il cavaliere la colpì con l'elsa al viso scagliandola a terra._

_- Erza! - Lyra gridò con tutto il fiato che aveva in gola e Redemption e la Phantom Blade le fecero eco piombando al suolo. Erza era stata ridotta a terra, si stava coprendo l'occhio destro con una mano ed il sangue le colava copioso tra le dita._

_- Che peccato, se non ti fossi mossa ti avrei già uccisa. -_

_- Lyra devi andartene. - Erza si scoprì a fatica il viso - Pierce the Sky. - La lunga lancia si materializzò stretta nel suo pugno e la donna la piantò a terra per aiutarsi ad alzare - Worrior Unbound. - Anche lo scudo apparve stretto al suo braccio sinistro._

_- È impressionante che tu riesca anche solo a stare in piedi dinnanzi a me. -_

_Lyra era paralizzata, non riusciva a muoversi. Non poteva né intervenire né scappare._

_Agamemnon si lanciò ancora una volta alla carica ed Erza si sforzò di ignorare le ferite per respingere i suoi colpi. L'aura del suo avversario però era troppo potente, rallentava i suoi movimenti e le prosciugava tutte le forze. Era come portare tutto il peso del mondo contemporaneamente sulle spalle. Non poteva resistere a lungo._

_- LYRA! -_

_La ragazza venne scossa da un brivido._

_- DEVI ANDARTENE! ADESSO! -_

_Agamemnon intuì subito la sua stanchezza e trovò l'apertura giusta per colpire mirando al suo piede sinistro. La donna indietreggiò per evitare la lama ma il cavaliere si gettò contro lo scudo con una spallata. Il colpo fu così forte che Erza perse l'equilibrio ed Agamemnon ne approfittò per affondare. La sua spada la trapassò da una parte all'altra dell'addome._

_- LYRA! -_

_Questa volta la ragazza reagì automaticamente: si tirò in piedi e corse via quanto più velocemente poteva. Non era mai stata tanto terrorizzata in tutta la sua vita: le lacrime le scorrevano a dirotto lungo le guance._

_- È tutto inutile. - Ridacchiò Agamemnon. Lo scudo di Erza e la sua lancia erano caduti a terra ma la donna stava continuando a fissarlo - Prenderò anche lei. -_

_- Ti sbagli. - Erza riusciva a malapena a respirare. Un rivolo di sangue le scorreva già fuori dalla bocca._

_- Unlimited blade works. -_

_La prime due spade si andarono a conficcare nella schiena di Agamemnon così rapidamente che il cavaliere non riuscì neanche a capire cosa stava succedendo._

_- Che cosa? - Agamemnon liberò la spada gettando Erza a terra per girarsi e fronteggiare il nemico ma riuscì a respingere a stento un altro paio di colpi. La armi si materializzavano praticamente dal nulla e si scagliavano contro di lui come una pioggia indemoniata. Per ognuna che veniva respinta altre tre prendevano il suo posto. Spade, asce, pugnali, lance. Una andò a segno sulla spalla, un'altra al fianco. Le armi sembravano non finire mai, ormai avevano ricoperto il terreno._

_- Che razza di incantesimo è mai questo? -_

_L'ultima colpì Agamemnon proprio in mezzo alla fronte, trapassandogli l'elmo. Il cavaliere si irrigidì e precipitò al suolo con uno schianto ma la pioggia di lame non si fermò lo stesso. Erza continuò a mormorare il nome di ogni singola spada fino a che non le si chiusero gli occhi. Un ultimo paio di pugnali precipitò a terra senza l'elsa._

_Non appena Agamemnon venne sconfitto l'esercito di ombre che stava difendendo il castello si dissolse all'istante._

_- Che sta succedendo? - I maghi di Fairy Tail così poterono finalmente riprendere fiato._

_- Le … Le ombre! Non ci credo! Agamemnon! Capo! - Vincent invece venne scosso da un brivido._

_- A quanto pare la nostra amica ha già riportato la prima vittoria della giornata. - Ridacchiò Elfaman. Era coperto anche lui di ferite ma era certo che dopo qualche altro colpo anche il suo avversario sarebbe crollato._

_- Questo è inammissibile! - Strillò Vincent - E va bene vermi di Fairy Tail, per oggi avrete pur vinto ma io e gli altri cavalieri ve la faremo pagare un giorno o l'altro! - Il misterioso mago si avvolse nelle sue ali scure ed in un attimo svanì nel nulla._

_- È scappato? - Eflman non riuscì a fermarlo - Un vero uomo non scappa! -_

_- Non è meglio così? - Lo incoraggio Kana - Forza! Entriamo anche noi nel castello! - Ma i maghi non riuscirono a fare neanche un passo prima che Lyra si precipitasse fuori verso di loro. La ragazzina smise di correre soltanto quando si accorse di essere andata a sbattere contro Makarow in persona. _

_- Aiutatela! Vi prego aiutate Erza! -_

_- Dove si trova adesso? - Il Master la costrinse ad indicare la direzione - Presto! Ho bisogno di tutti quelli che conoscono delle tecniche di guarigione! Sbrigatevi! -_


	14. La fata ribelle

**La fata ribelle**

_Dopo la sconfitta di Agamemomn, l'intera armata di ombre era svanita nel nulla e lo scontro era finito. Il misterioso uomo in maschera che aveva causato la sommossa era stato ritrovato in una delle sale del castello. Aveva preferito impiccarsi piuttosto che affrontare le conseguenze della sconfitta. Nessuno era stato in grado di identificare la sua identità e molti altri misteri aleggiavano ancora nell'aria, come il luogo in cui si trovavano Vincent e i Cavalieri dell'Apocalisse. L'allerta nel regno di Valeria era ancora molto alta però tutto stava gradualmente tornando alla normalità e lo stesso valeva anche per la Gilda di Fairy Tail._

_Polyuska si arrestò alla base delle scale e si diede un'occhiata intorno. Tutti erano in silenzio e la stavano fissando ma la vecchia guaritrice lasciò scorrere via qualche secondo prima di rispondere - È fuori pericolo. -_

_- URRA'! - La sala scoppiò in un'ovazione piena di gioia ed una serie infinita di brindisi e risate cominciò a farsi eco da un capo all'altro dall'edificio._

_Polyuska era una vecchia amica di Makarow e anche se odiava stare in compagnia e viveva da sola ai bordi della foresta era sempre disponibile nel dare una mano quando c'è n'era bisogno._

_- Grazie! Sei stata davvero di grande aiuto! - Il Master le tese da bere ma lei rifiutò scostando la coppa con una mano - Onestamente non è tutto merito mio. Quella donna è un mostro, nessun essere umano sarebbe mai stato in grado di sopravvivere ad un colpo del genere, neanche con tutta l'energia che le avete fornito come primo soccorso. -_

_- Bhè, Scarlet è l'orgoglio della nostra famiglia! -_

_Erano tutti così felici! Erano occorse settimane prima che Erza riuscisse a riprendesi e durante quel periodo tutta la gilda era stata avvolta in una cappa di silenzio e tristezza. Anche Lyra si sentiva molto più sollevata ma nonostante tutto c'era lo stesso un peso che le gravava sullo stomaco._

_- Che c'è Lyra? - Natsu le passò un braccio intorno alla spalla - Non sei contenta? -_

_La ragazza non gli rispose neanche, inspirò profondamente e si alzò in piedi per attirare l'attenzione - Gente, c'è qualcosa che devo dirvi. -_

_Era stato un lungo buio, un lungo e profondissimo buio. Per chissà quanto tempo Erza non aveva sentito nulla, né il suo corpo nel il mondo esterno ma l'effetto dei sedativi di Polyuska si stava spegnendo._

_La prima cosa che le riuscì di fare fu quella di muovere le dita della mano destra. Si sentiva intorpidita ma piano, piano il suo corpo cominciò a rispondere._

_- Erza! Ti sei svegliata! - Accanto al suo letto c'era Mirajane con un gran sorriso e le guance rigate di lacrime._

_- Sono ancora … viva? -_

_L'altra annuì con forza - Ci hai fatto preoccupare tanto! Ma hai vinto il tuo duello: adesso è tutto a posto. Il regno di Valeria è al sicuro e anche Lyra sta bene: è al piano di sotto. -_

_Già, Erza aveva vinto ma anche lei aveva pagato il prezzo di quello scontro. La donna si passò una mano sulle bende che le coprivano parte della fronte e l'occhio destro e Mirajane chinò la testa - Mi dispiace. Polyuska ha detto che non si può fare niente per recuperarlo. -_

_- Capisco. - Erza si tirò a fatica a sedere - Un occhio è un piccolo prezzo in confronto a quello che ha pagato il mio nemico. Questo sarà il trofeo che prova che neanche un demone può abbattermi. -_

_La donna le sorrise e Mirajane intuì subito a cosa alludeva._

_- Nessuno può competere con te Erza! - Era davvero incredibile quella donna: come faceva a scherzare anche in delle situazioni del genere?_

_Fu allora che Kana spalancò di colpo la porta gridando - Mirajane è un'emergenza! Presto vieni di sott! -_

_La voce le si spense di colpo non appena si accorse che anche Erza era sveglia._

_- Che sta succedendo? - Le chiese la donna._

_- E … Er … - Kana si sforzò di continuare - Lyra sta andando via! Vuole lasciare la gilda! -_

_- E così è questa la tua decisione? - Makarow incrociò le braccia con aria seria. La sala che fino ad un attimo prima era stata piena di gioia e di divertimento adesso si era improvvisamente spenta. Chissà quanto sarebbe durato quel silenzio se la voce di Erza non lo avesse interrotto - Che cosa significa Lyra? -_

_La donna era appena apparsa alla base delle scale nonostante Mirajane stesse cercando di trattenerla. La ragazza non si aspettava di vederla già in piedi. Sarebbe stato meglio se si fosse svegliata in un altro momento._

_- Che cosa significa che vuoi lasciare Fairy Tail? -_

_- Significa esattamente quello che ho detto. Torno a Valeria. Non ho più alcuna ragione per restare qui. Gli ordini di mio padre sono svaniti con lui. -_

_- Ma noi siamo compagni! Non puoi! - Natsu si alzò anche lui strillando ma Lyra non gli lasciò aggiungere altro - Non ho bisogno né di compagni né di un insegnate e soprattutto di una che si fa quasi ammazzare in questo modo invece di fare il suo lavoro. -_

_- CHE COSA?- Natsu gridò ma con lui gridarono anche quasi tutti i maghi presenti, soltanto Erza non accennò ad alcuna risposta._

_- Come puoi mancarle di rispetto in questo modo? Ha rischiato la vita per te! - Gray fu costretto ad afferrare l'amico prima che le si lanciasse addosso._

_- Dicevano che eri la più forte in questa gilda; il Mago in Armatura! Mi ero lasciata abbagliare anche io ma adesso so benissimo come stanno le cose. - Lyra scrollò le spalle - Una come te non vale niente. Posso cavarmela benissimo da sola. -_

_- Basta così! - Makarow picchiò una mano sul bancone - Se questa è la tua decisione allora vattene. -_

_- Subito. - Lyra si girò di spalle e si diresse verso l'uscita._

_- No! Non può finire così aspetta! - Gridò Mirajane - Erza ti prego! Dì qualcosa! -_

_Ma Lyra sparì lo stesso oltre la porta ed Erza non accennò minimamente a fermarla. Per un po' non ci fu che silenzio._

_- Mirajane ho alcune cose da chiederti. Potresti procurarmi del vetro e del mercurio? Ho bisogno di una stanza isolata e nei prossimi giorni potrei anche doverti chiedere altre cose. -_

_- Erza … -_

_La donna si staccò dal suo sostegno e si diresse nuovamente su per le scale - Devo sostituire l'occhio prima di potermi rimettere a lavoro. -_

Mirajane scosse la testa - Da allora in poi non abbiamo più visto Lyra. -

Lucy aveva chinato a sua volta la testa ma non riuscì ad aggiungere altro prima di essere interrotta dai pianti e dagli strepiti di tutti i maghi che si erano raccolti intorno a loro.

- Com'è crudele il mondo! Quanta ingratitudine! -

- È una storia triste! -

- Davvero triste! -

Già, neanche Lucy riusciva a spiegarsi quel comportamento ma non c'era tempo per rifletterci sopra.

- Natsu! Gray! Lucy! - Erza stava scendendo le scale - Sbrigatevi stiamo per partire! -

- Ah! Così in fretta? -

La donna non le prestò la minima attenzione continuando verso la porta e Mirajane scosse la testa - Il mio intuito aveva ragione. Dev'essere una cosa seria se non c'è neanche il tempo di fare i bagagli. -

Alyssa, nel regno di Valeria: questa era la loro prossima tappa.

* * *

><p><strong>Ecco l'ultimo capitolo di questa storia, ma per tutti quelli che l'hanno letta e si sono appassionati è già pronto un seguito che pubblicherò nei prossimi giorni: La ragazza ribelle e la Maga in Armatura. Finalmente tutti quanti potranno scoprire le vere ragioni dietro lo strano comportamento di Lyra!<strong>


End file.
